Evening Star
by PuppetStrings19
Summary: Bella is a vampire and belongs to James's coven. She will meet the Cullens, and Edward, she will find out how she became a vampire. A fight will break out and people will get hurt. Rated M for some violence, language and smutt.
1. CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

_**A/N: Okay, so I don't think I'm going to continue with my story Glue. I got stuck and I can't really think of where it is going. But not to worry, I've thought of a better plot and so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. **_

_**Basically, Bella belongs to James's small coven, which consists of Victoria and Laurent. They travel through Forks, meet the Cullens and then slowly, Bella discovers exactly how she came to be. This story will be viewed from both Bella's and Edward's prospective. Bella and Edward will fall in love and of course James is very pissed about it. A fight will break out and people will get hurt. **_

_**I hope you enjoy my first chapter. This is just the intro. **_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight series.**_

* * *

CHAPTER I: INTRODUCTION

Bella's POV:

"Are we going to continue North?" Victoria asked James in her high girly voice.

"Yes," James answered in his usual low voice. "We should continue along the Olympic Peninsula for now. I quite enjoy being out in the sun." James smiled tenderly at Victoria while brushing the back of her hand with his.

I shot a glance towards Laurent a few feet away to my right. He returned my gaze but dropped his eyes quickly to the dead young man at his feet before the other two caught our silent moment of communication. Laurent and I didn't enjoy having James as our leader, though we never discussed it. We kept our opinions to ourselves. Only one glance from each of us confirmed we were thinking the same thing.

My coven and I: James, Victoria, Laurent, and I, just finished devouring a small family in a cottage somewhere in Portland, Organ. I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings anymore.

I wasn't always happy being an immortal, a vampire. I didn't enjoy feeding from human blood, taking one life after the next, but there was no other way to quench the burning, aching thrust. I surrendered long ago. But my life _was_ comfortable, of course. I was happy with my coven, about as happy as I could be. I didn't really need anything else, my life was secure. A mate? Sure I've daydreamed about one day finding someone to love, but I gave that up long ago also. I was content on my own, I accepted it.

James said he created me because he wanted me to be his. Whatever it was about me that appealed to him, I didn't know. All I knew about my immortal life was that I had a chance to stay human, but he took the opportunities away from me. Maybe that was where the animosity towards him came from. He stole my human life away from me.

When I didn't return his affection he immediately moved on, creating Victoria. Only I knew Victoria loved him more than he would ever love her, though I never mentioned it. He would never love another like he loved me. But still, I ignored it. I would never be able to bring myself to love James. Never.

Nomads, we were named. The three of us traveled constantly from city to city, state to state, country to country. I've been many places and seen many things. It wasn't until two years ago that we added a fourth to our coven. Laurent. He was a nomad like us, and didn't belong to a coven. He hunted and traveled on his own. I was glad when Laurent agreed to join us. Being able to communicate with someone other than James or Victoria was a thrill. I accepted him immediately.

"Out," James ordered suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts. His pale finger was pointing towards the open front door.

I quickly obliged without a word. Only Victoria kept her position next to James as he lit a match and tossed it towards the blood stained couch.

Starring at the woman, the mother lying sprawled awkwardly across the ripped cushions, her clothes torn and her neck ripped in more than one place, I felt the familiar uneasy tightening in my lower abdomen. I didn't agree with the way James fed. He was a Hunter—preferring the name over Tracker—and he hunted this family from San Francisco to here.

James was given an extremely rare talent. With just one whiff of an exceptionally appealing human, he would let them go free and then hunt them down days, sometimes weeks later. It was all just a game to him. One, everlasting, horrible game. Watching the way he hunted and the way he chose his victims, always female, I would sometimes wonder if James hunted me when I was human. I never asked and he never confirmed.

The woman on the couch was the only victim in the small family who looked mangled and horrid. James liked to have his fun with them before he fed. They were his toys, his sheep. It disgusted me, but I ignored it. I turned my back to the scene and walked slowly towards the nearby park. Laurent followed me, his hand gently on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Bella, you mustn't let it bother you," he said in low whisper, too quiet for James or Victoria to hear. "It's the way we are, it's in our nature. Accept it."

I nodded, turning my face into my usual composed mask. No one knew just how disgusted I recently became with James. I didn't have to accept it. I could never take pride in killing a human being, so fragile, so innocent. I didn't speak my mind to Laurent and tell him how much of a monster I truly believed James was.

"Bella. Come," Victoria ordered in her high voice. Her burgundy eyes held mine in an evil glare and I narrowed mine in return. She obviously didn't like me very much.

I nodded to her once before I darted to James's side, taking my place on his left.

"North," James said quietly. And then we took off at an easy paced run towards Washington. Victoria on his right, me on his left and Laurent behind.

As I ran calmly behind James, my mind began to wonder. What if I hadn't been turned into a vampire, would I have appreciated and enjoyed my human life? Eventually married, had children, and grew old with a man that I loved? I couldn't form a picture in my head, possibly because I had never experienced true love. I had never even had a crush. I shook my head warily, clearing my thoughts. It was wrong for me to think that way. I would never be human. I would never grow old with a man that I loved. I would never be a normal seventeen-year-old again.

--

Edwards POV:

_So what if I lose against Jasper, I could always challenge him to a wrestling match. That I definitely wouldn't lose._

_Common, Emmett! Make your damned move already. We've been playing this game for far too long. You know I'm going to win._

I grinned sheepishly to myself as I listened to both Emmett and Jasper cures each other in their heads. Only I would know what the other was thinking.

I winced as Emmett finally made his move, the wrong move. Jasper stole the knight with his queen.

"Damn!" Emmett yelled exasperated.

Jasper grinned.

_We're going to have visitors soon,_ Alice said suddenly from inside her head.

She immediately had my attention and I sat patiently as she displayed her recent vision. A coven of four: two men, two women, all nomads running away from a burning cottage. I couldn't see their faces but I recognized the scenery immediately as Portland, Organ. I've hunted there a few times before with Emmett. I knew the forests well. Something wasn't certain about their path yet, but they were definitely heading towards Washington.

_Should I tell Carlisle now?_ Alice asked me.

I nodded.

"We are having some visitors soon," Alice called to everyone in the living room in her wind chimed voice. "A coven of four. They will be here in... about a week. They will be traveling right threw Washington."

Carlisle was seated beside Esme and Rosalie on the long white couch in the center of the room. His eyes were serious as he gazed down at Alice, seated beside Jasper on the pale carpet. Emmett was seated in front of Jasper playing, their now four day, game of chess. I was sitting contently on the piano stool.

_Visitors_, Carlisle thought. "What brings them here, Alice?"

Though his question was directed toward Alice, Carlisle's eyes darted to meet my own.

"Alice believes they want to stay close to the Olympic Peninsula, but she's not completely certain. Something's undecided," I answered calmly.

"Let us know when the vision is clearer."

"I will," Alice agreed.

The five of us: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I, gathered our book bags and headed towards the door.

_Forks High_, I thought glumly as I parked in the school parking lot.

As I walked into my first class, I shifted my book-bag, my prop, uncomfortably on my shoulder. I hadn't fed in quite a few days. I was thirsty, but ignored the familiar itching, burning fire in my throat. Eventually it would grow numb.

Inside my English class, I stared blankly into the corner of the room. This was my shut down time. A time to relax and pretend to sleep, if only sleep would consume me. My head was, of course, buzzing with thoughts of the uninteresting young humans around me, and I tried to tune them out. Emmett was thinking about Rosalie and his recent encounter with her in their bedroom, performing naughty positions. His thought was the one I always tried hardest to tune out.

"Emmett," I hissed quietly when his thoughts become, if at all possible, even more detailed and pronounced.

"Sorry," he muttered and began concentrating on our teacher's speech sullenly.

I felt bad having to ask my siblings to control their thoughts when they were around me, but I couldn't help the fact that they were always in my head—or I was always in theirs. It wasn't my choice after all.

_It's going to rain tomorrow_, _Edward_, Alice thought from her boring World History class in a building on the other side of campus. _Get ready for some ball._

"We're going to play ball on Friday," I mutter quietly to Emmett. No one heard. I spoke too low for human ears.

Emmett didn't respond but I knew he heard because he began picturing himself tackling Jasper and me to the ground, a football in his hand.

"Baseball," I corrected his thoughts.

Immediately Emmett's thoughts shifted. He was now tackling Jasper and I to the ground as he sped past us in a home run.

I snorted loudly. As if _he_ could outrun _me_.

* * *

_**A/N: I know, very short. James's coven will meet the Cullens in the next chapter.**_

_**I hope you like where this is going so far. Don't forget to review.**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	2. CHAPTER 2: CURIOSITIES

_**A/N: I'm so glad that many of you are interested in my newest story. i wanted to make it very much Twilightish, but I wanted to come up with my own little twists. (Bella belonging to James's coven. James's coven staying with the Cullens for a while.)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. More is on its way, of course.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: CURIOSITIES

Bella's POV:

As the four of us ran, we seemed to slowly pass into a city I didn't recognize. Everything was wet, the trees, the ground, the air, even the four of us as we ran through the evening mist. There were ferns taller than I and green moss covered everything in sight. This place was green, too green. An alien planet.

"Where are we?" I asked James in a low monotone voice. I didn't want to show any of my curiosity. I didn't want to seem too eager to look around, though I was. I guess you could have called me stubborn.

"Washington," he replied. His voice carried the same uninterested pitch, but I was sure he wasn't hiding anything. "We are passing through the Olympic National Park."

I nodded understandingly as I peered at the beautiful soggy growth all around me.

The forest smelled of wet grass and early rain; fresh and sweet in its own way. The mist twisted around the trunks of trees as the day grew coder. It was beautiful and welcoming, especially to someone with skin as cold as mine. The cold wouldn't bother me.

"It's wonderful here," Laurent mused, reading my mind, as we passed through a tiny opening in the forest. "The evening sun cannot pass through these clouds. Our skin isn't glowing."

I glanced down at my bare hands. Laurent was right. The sun didn't glare off of our skin. No rainbows, no diamonds.

"He's right," I said loudly to the others. "The light doesn't—"

But I was suddenly interrupted mid-sentence because a loud crack echoed far off into the East. All four of us froze in amazement. We all noticed the way the sounds appeared right when the distant clouds cracked with thunder. The sound in the distance, not made by nature, sounded like two metal boulders that had been smacked together at a hundred miles an hour. Or maybe just two bodies made as hard as granite. Two vampires.

James turned to peer at me.

"Let's find out where that sound is coming from," he said. I could see the exhilaration building in his eyes. He was curious. "I wouldn't be surprised if vampires linger near here. It wouldn't be dangerous to the human eye." James turned his attention strictly to me, ignoring the others. "Bella, we don't know if these vampires have any special talents. Be sure to spread your protective circle around us if they become unsteady. We wouldn't want to lose a member of the coven, would we?"

He placed the back of his hand against my cheek and stroked the length of my face. I nodded once and turned my eyes back to the ground, not meeting his—or Victoria's furious eyes.

James shifted slightly in front of me before turning and leading our way to the East. I set my pace behind him and continued to peer curiously at my surroundings. As we got closer to where the sound was coming from, we came upon a certain scent. A vampire's scent.

As we grew closer to a clearing were at least five vampires stood, James immediately stepped out of the front of the line and Laurent took his place. The usual cautiousness of James. I knew how his mind worked: if one had to die, it would be Laurent. I frowned at the thought.

As we reached the edge of the wide piece of flat land, the four of us slowed our run into a gentle jog and finally into a walk. We didn't want to startle the other coven. Slowly and cautiously, we passed through the trees.

The five vampires standing in front of us all turned to greet Laurent, Victoria, James and I. Laurent spoke first, taking his role as the leader.

"We thought we heard a game," he said to the obvious leader in the opposing coven. The young blonde man. "I am Laurent. These are Victoria, Bella, and James." He gestured to each of us individually.

"I am Carlisle," said the blonde man. "This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Edward."

My eyes darted to each person as Carlisle said their names. There wasn't five like I had thought, but seven. _A large coven_, I thought to myself, _and he called them his 'family?'_

I peered curiously at each of the white, beautiful faces and once my eyes came upon Edward's face, they lingered. He was tall, with a lean muscular build and dark bronze hair. But that was not why he had my attention. A strange expression twisted his face. He looked confused… his eyes were questioning. He watched me as I watched him.

Quickly, I shifted my eyes away from the blonde boy to gaze at the others in front of me. There was a tall beautiful statuesque blonde woman, an extremely tiny girl with cropped black hair, Carlisle, the blonde leader and wiser of them all, a large young man with curly hair and huge tight muscles, which he continued to flex menacingly, and another young blonde man. This vampire held my gaze also.

He was watching me analyze his family, and as I looked closer at him, I noticed many half-mooned shaped scars all over his face, neck and arms. I frowned, confused, and returned my eyes once more to bronze haired young man. His eyes were on me still, searching my face. I became restless from his piercing stare and shifted uncomfortably. James eyes darted from me and then to Edward, glaring menacingly. I winced.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked. I swallowed my sigh. I didn't want to play with strangers. I never wanted to play any sport, ever.

I continued to gaze at my dirty sneakers, curious glances at my face, not to mention one uncomfortable everlasting stare. What did he want from me? Why was he so interested?

--

Edward's POV:

I was concentrating as hard as I possibly could on the spot where she stood, but her mind didn't make a sound to me.

_Why is he starring at my Bella? Does he think I wouldn't notice_, the man named James yelled into my head. My eyes darted to his as he displayed a short but rather vivid memory.

His memory consisted of: Bella's face. She wore a frown as he glided his hands up and down her pale arms, leaning in for a kiss. And then the memory switched. Bella was now lying at the base of a tree, her back against the soft green grass beneath her. James was beside her, and their bodies were glistening in the bright sun. James turned over and reached for her face with both of his right hand… but she turned away.

I felt uneasy listening to his memories, though they only lasted for a second. I couldn't help but notice how much he must love the young woman in front of him. But she, Bella looked troubled. In both memories belonging to him, her face was looked blank, dead of all emotion. She didn't love him back? I wonder why—

_Why is he still starring at that wretched girl?!_The redheaded woman shrieked in my mind. Her voice surprised me. It was high and girly. It didn't match her appearance. Glancing towards her, I noticed her eyes were on James.

I sat quietly listening to both James and Victoria bicker obnoxiously in their minds, mainly about each other and the poor girl, Bella whom was caught in the love triangle. Bella. Though I didn't know the girl, I pitied her. Why had she chosen this coven? Why didn't she continue as a nomad on her own? Why has she stayed with these two if she was unhappy?

Slowly Bella hunched her shoulders, and I instantly felt the need to run to her side and comfort her. A strange feeling for me to feel towards someone I didn't even know. But still, a part of me felt protective of her. She seemed so fragile, even for a vampire. So innocent. She was so young, possibly my age. It was unfair that someone so young would be turned into a vampire. I momentarily wondered if she was given a choice. My eyes darted once more to James.

He was watching Carlisle intensely, his mind blank of all other thoughts. It was only then that I noticed I didn't catch the remainder of the conversation between Laurent, the fake leader, and Carlisle. I listened to the thoughts around me to catch up.

…_four nomads running together. That's strange…_

…_they seem interesting, and clean. A nice hot bath would be lovely…_

…_I don't trust them. James should do something…_

…_if Laurent wasn't a part of my coven I'd rip his head off…_

_...if they feed from these parts…_

…_come to our home? Is Carlisle crazy?..._

So the nomads were going to visit our house, I concluded. My eyes lingered once more, on the youngest girl named Bella, before I turned and darted off into the trees after Alice. She was leading the way back to the house, taking appropriate turns to keep the nomads far from the people in Forks. After a few minutes, we reached our porch at last.

"Won't you come in?" Carlisle asked generously. _They look well fed, should I have offered Mt. Rainier as a place to snack? _

Snack. The word caught me off guard. I paused slightly, mid walk, towards the back of wall of the house.

As I leaned quietly against the thick glass of the south wall, my eyes darted once more to Bella's. Her eyes met mine. Deep burgundy wide eyes in a pale face surrounded by long messy brown hair. She was utterly beautiful, and I felt my stomach tighten nervously from her stare. She looked just as confused as I felt. But this time she didn't look away.

Again, I began wondering why I couldn't hear her mind. Was she thinking? The crease between her thin eyebrows told me she was. But of what? And why couldn't I hear it?

I shifted my eyes back towards James, while arranging my face into my most accurate content looking mask. From the side of my eye, I saw Bella cock one eyebrow as she studied my expression. I felt nervous with her eyes on me, but continued to act nonchalant.

James was seated in the long white couch, with both Bella and Victoria on each side. Victoria's hand was placed gently on James's thigh and Bella sat with a straight back, her hands on her knees facing away from James. I half smiled at her obvious unwelcoming posture.

_Why is Edward starring at her so much_? Rosalie thought suddenly. I dropped my eyes from the group on the chair and pretended to study my scuffed shoe. Rosalie chuckled smugly in her head before thinking, _keep dreaming, Eddie boy_.

I clenched my teeth firmly together, preventing myself from yelling crewel curse words in her direction.

_Strange eyes of gold_, Laurent thought suddenly, distracting me. _I wonder if the humans here give them that color. And the way they dress, and live. Very strange, yet very interesting._

"So," Laurent began again. "What is your hunting range?"

Carlisle thought for a moment before answering. He was cursing himself for not bring up the conversation earlier. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settle like ours up near Denali."

_No human blood? Amazing_. "Permanent? How do you resist feeding from humans?" Laurent pressed.

It was then that I noticed Bella too was interested in the new conversation. Her eyes widened in wonder as she gazed at each of our faces, her eyes lingering on mine.

I offered a soft smirk.

* * *

_**Just to clear some things up. Edward is beginning to feel interested in Bella. Bella is beginning to feel interested in Edward. haha**_

_**Review!**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	3. Chapter 3: INTERESTS

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I started school last week and I've had so much homework to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise, more Bella and Edward (relationship wise) will be coming soon. But for now, I'm having fun with what will lead to that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: INTERESTS

Bella's Pov:

"...how do you resist feeding from humans?" I heard Laurent ask.

Immediately, the Cullen's had my attention, and out of reflex, my eyes shot towards Edward. When I had first seen him, in the large clearing in the forest, I knew there was something different about the way he looked. It was only now that I noticed exactly what his uniqueness was.

It must have been Laurent's question that brightened my observing skills because I suddenly noticed the color of Edward's eyes. Bright golden iris's stared back at me from a pale, handsome face. Edward's eyes were the strangest shade of gold. Not burgundy, not blood red. Golden. The color reminded me of the topaz gemstone.

My lips parted in awe as I shifted my gaze through each of the Cullen's faces. They all had the unique bright golden eyes.

When my eyes finally landed on the young blonde man, Jasper, standing beside Edward I couldn't help but notice his expression. His eyebrows were pulled down, causing and attractive wrinkle to appear on his forehead as he stared at me. He looked confused, or uncertain, and maybe angry about being uncertain. His gaze made me uncomfortable, so I turned my attention back to Carlisle, pretending to be interested in the conversation.

The truth was, though I _was_ interested in the newer topic, Jasper's face blocked all other thoughts from my mind. All I could think was, why is he starring at me that way? Is there something wrong with me? Does he dislike me already? That was impossible, he didn't even know me.

Hesitantly, I turned to glance back at Jasper, whose eyes were now connected to Edward's. They both wore confused, serious masks. Jaspers blonde hair had fallen into his eyes as he peered at Edward. Edward ran his long fingers through his messy bronze hair as he watched Jasper. They both looked so serious, so confused. I momentarily wondered if they were having some kind of secret conversation.

Suddenly, they both turned and looked at me, those identical topaz eyes glaring at me in confusion. I flinched away from their unwelcoming stares and studied my tattered shoes.

Though they had both looked at me with angry glares, it was Edward's face that seemed to burn in my mind. Already, I had memorized his face. I probably knew ever curve of his jaw, the perfect line of his nose, the shape of his eyes. I restrained from kicking myself for creating an attraction that shouldn't exist. I knew already that I was attracted to Edward, but why? Yes, he didn't look or seem like any other male vampire I had ever met, but why Edward Cullen?

"Edward," came Carlisle's voice.

My head shot up at the sound of Edward's name. His name had struck a chord inside of me, and I flinched again as I realized I knew his name a little too well. I shouldn't react to a name that should mean nothing to me. I glanced at Edward.

Edwards stared at Carlisle with a smooth blank expression. Though his face looked clear, his eyes looked deep and full of thoughts. A part of me was completely interested in what those thoughts might be. Were they about me?

"Edward, would you mind running the perimeter to make sure none of the humans—"and he paused "—are wondering in the forest?" What did that pause mean? "I want to show Laurent where it would be most appropriate for his coven to hunt… for the time being." Both Laurent and Carlisle smiled at each other. I scowled.

I didn't like the way James and Laurent continued their façade, pretending Laurent was our leader. How often they thought about their lives, and winning any battle, never seemed to stop bothering me.

"Bella," Victoria whispered in my ear. I didn't miss Edward's quick glance toward Victoria before turning and running through the front door. "Maybe you should go with Laurent."

I ignored the malice in her voice and made to get up from my seat beside James. Before my bottom was off of the couch, James took hold of my wrist and peered at me through stiff eyes. I nodded once.

"You go ahead, Victoria," I said to her as I sat back down beside James. "Laurent would enjoy your company much more than mine."

Victoria shot a pathetic frown toward James before scowling at me. I tried my best to ignore her. Carlisle turned and ran out of the front door, Laurent, Victoria and Jasper at his heel.

Once the four of them were out of the house, James secured my hand in his. I knew he wanted me to stay behind for his own protection, not mine. He knew my power could protect us both from the others, though we didn't know what the others were capable of.

James placed our entwined hands on his lap and I saw Alice's eyes follow the movement. I wanted to tug my hand away from him, but I didn't. I wanted to remind him that Victoria was his mate, but I didn't. I ignored the malice towards James that was beginning to tug at my brain and decided on starting up a conversation to distract me.

"So," I began. The littlest girl, Alice was seated beside Esme on the couch in front of me gave me a wide smile. "You and your family feed from only animals?" I restrained myself from acting too interested. James wouldn't like that.

"Yes, we do," Alice said in a clear elegant voice.

"I didn't know it was possible," I commented. "Why do you do it? Does it completely quench the thirst?"

Alice watched me for a second longer before answering my questions. I was intrigued by their way of life, their choice, their diet. I quietly began hoping for maybe a chance to experiment with their diet. I never enjoyed feeding from humans; it was more like a burden actually. The chance to change and feed from only animals was almost too tempting.

--

Edward's Pov:

As I quickly ran the perimeter separating my family from the Quileute wolves, my mind was completely focused on the vampires inside my house, though one significant mind continued to stay silent inside my head. I had given up trying to understand her mind, Bella's. I already decided to speak to Carlisle about it, about why I couldn't hear her thoughts.

'…_she's so pretty,_' Alice thought. I could see Bella's face in her mind and had to agree. Bella was very pretty. '_And interested. I wonder if it would be safe to tell her some of Carlisle's reasons for feeding off animal blood. Is it safe?_'

I sighed, disgruntled about having to study Bella through Alice's mind. I would have much preferred the chance to study Bella through her own mind. I knew it was wrong for me to be so interested in this girl, Bella. After all, I knew she belonged to James' coven. I knew she would never be as interested in me as I am in her. I growled loudly as I turned toward the direction of my home. I was frustrated with myself, with my emotions for someone I didn't even know.

Alice was now explaining to both Bella and James, with much less detail than preferred, Carlisle's reasons for hunting only animals. She explained why we chose his way of life and why we stick to it. I could see Bella's face in Alice's mind again. Her understanding wide burgundy eyes seemed to hold so many secrets. Instantly I felt the urge to reach into my mind and stroke the beautiful girl's soft pale cheek. I growled again at the inappropriate thought.

'…_Bella is too interested in their diet,_' James thought. His voice crashed into my brain as I continued listen to the ongoing conversation between Alice and Bella. His thought caught me off guard because James had been sitting patiently beside Bella, wordless and thoughtless. '_I hope she isn't getting any bright ideas_,' James thought accusingly. '_Bella is mine. I made her. She belongs to me_.'

The accusations and the possession he felt he had over Bella made me angry. She seemed so fragile, even for a vampire, so young and so innocent. The idea of her being close to James' cruel and selfish thoughts made me feel like I needed to protect her.

I slowed my pace into a light jog as my house came into view, and I composed my face before I entered. Emmett and Rosalie were both standing beside the glass wall, both of them peering out onto the wet green ground. They were ignoring the four vampires seated behind them, too caught up in their own daydreams about each other; Rosalie was mainly ogling at her perfect reflection.

Esme was seated beside Alice. Her thoughts were calm as she looked over Bella and James, their clothes, their shoes, their hair. She was resisting the urge to run up stairs and bring down a fresh change of clothes for the each of them. Alice wasn't speaking to Bella anymore. Instead she sat quietly and let her eyes roam over Bella's appearance.

'_She really is beautiful,_' Alice thought. '_I wonder if Edward_—" And then an image of Bella and I, arm in arm flashed across her mind as she watched me lean against the front door. The image frightened me. Bella and I wore wide, happy smiles and I recognized the familiar golden tint in Bella's eyes.

As soon as the thought ended in her head, I threw the meanest glare I could muster in her direction while shaking my head slightly. The image would never come true. Bella wouldn't want me that way. Noting my expression, Alice quickly shook the image from her head.

'_I saw it, Edward,' _Alice thought_. 'It came to me as soon as I saw her sitting there in front of me. You can't change the future._'

I turned my attention away from Alice, ignoring her, and settled on watching Bella instead.

Bella was still seated beside James on the white couch, placed in front of Alice and Esme. Bella's expression was calm as her eyes rested on the white carpet in front of her. I knew she had heard my entrance because James turned to look at me, but Bella remained unmoving, paying no attention to my arrival as she continued to stare blankly at the carpet.

My eyes, on their own accord, began to roam over her appearance. Her long brown hair that waved to the middle of her slender back, her slender face, wide eyes and full lips, the white t-shirt that hugged her body flatteringly, and her small hand grasped firmly in James' large hand which were placed on his lap. My eyes narrowed. I wanted to roll my eyes dramatically, but settled on clearing my throat.

Bella looked up.

Her eyes shot up and met mine, milliseconds before I had the chance to look away. I felt foolish from having her catch me starring, but instantly I shrugged it off. I didn't care what Bella thought about me, or so I told myself.

"I hope you will stay in forks for a while," Esme said, breaking the silence. "We haven't had visitors in a very long time."

Looking up once more, I caught Bella's curious gaze towards me only moments before she looked away towards Esme. The fact that Bella had indeed been starring at me too had my stomach clenching with anticipation. I cleared my throat once more, trying to ignore the attraction I had for Bella.

"We'd love to," James said in a low voice. His voice bothered me, making my eyes narrow towards him once more. "Only if it isn't too much trouble."

"Oh, no. No trouble at all. We have a few extra bedrooms. You are welcomed to stay as long as you please."

"Thank you, that is a very generous offer, though I don't think we will be staying for very long I'm afraid. We never stay in one place longer than necessary." James turned to give Bella, what seemed to be a smug smile. Her eyes were once again planted on the carpet, she didn't notice.

Instantly, James' thoughts turned into a memory of his time with Bella. They were both in what looked like a wooded cabin. Bella was sprawled across a bed in a thin see-through tank top and tiny shorts. I flinched away from her breasts exposed through her top. Her hair was fanned around her head on a pillow, creating a brown halo. James was sitting the corner of the room by a burning fire place, watching her. He didn't move, he just sat quietly as she adjusted every once in a while. Bella looked to be asleep, but by the look of her pale skin, I could tell she was already a vampire.

From the images I've seen from James so far, it was obvious to me how much he cared about Bella, obsessed over her. But did Bella ever feel the same? She hadn't snatched her hand out of his grasp, and she didn't remove herself from being seated beside him. And though I heard plainly, the malice Victoria had towards Bella because of James, I wondered if Victoria was meant to be James' mate. He never seemed to truly think of her that way, and most of his recent memories held nothing of Victoria.

If ever I was desperate for a peek into her mind, it was nothing like how I felt now. Just one image, one word to give me an answer. Does Bella love James?

Suddenly, I remembered what my brother Jasper had told me. '_I can't read her emotions_,' he had said. '_It's so confusing, the way she controls them. She'll feel one way and then it will change within that second, as if she's hiding from me. I can't understand it. It's so frustrating._'

I began wondering if Bella had some kind of gift that could keep her mind and emotions a secret from others. The idea made me uneasy, but still grateful for her.

Far away, I heard my father's voice. It was very distant but still clear in my mind. Carlisle, Jasper, Laurent and Victoria were on their way back to my house. Would my time to know Bella in a different way be taken from me? Are they going to leave? The thought had me frowning at her beautiful face. The thought of losing her so soon sent and aching shock through my body, which again surprised me.

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	4. Chapter 4: AND SO IT STARTS

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Have fun!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 4: AND SO IT STARTS

Bella's Pov:

Esme had asked James if we were planning to stay for a while. Though I knew James had no real interest in staying with the Cullen's, I couldn't help but hope that he would reconsider. The Cullen's had such a different way of life, one I would love to learn from. I knew it was all up to James, whether we'd stay or not, and I knew if I wanted that opportunity, it would take some serious convincing.

At that moment, I heard Carlisle's voice behind the door where Edward stood as he approached the house. Laurent's voice was also loud enough for me to hear. Both Jasper and Victoria remained quiet.

As the four vampires walked through the door, I noticed Victoria's eyes were a healthier burgundy. She had fed while she was away.

"Well," Carlisle began, "what do you say, Laurent? Would you like to stay with me and my family for a few months? After all, you are interested in our diet. Why not give it a try?"

I beamed at Laurent and as he registered my expression he turned his gaze towards James. I controlled my face quickly.

"May I have a word with you three?" Laurent asked, looking from me to James to Victoria.

All four of us walked out of the room and onto the Cullen's damp green lawn. James was the first to step in front of Laurent.

"You made a decision without speaking to me first?" James asked in a very low voice, too low for the others inside the house to hear.

"I didn't accept yet, James," Laurent responded. "But I would like to stay with the Cullen's for a month or two. I do enjoy their elegance and their ways of life. Why not have some time to shower and catch up on the what has been happening in this world? We've been running for a long time, why not settle down for a little while?"

James stood quietly for a moment thinking, and then he turned to look at Victoria. "What do you think?" he asked her. To be honest I was surprised he didn't ask me. But then again, he probably already knew I wanted to stay.

"I wouldn't mind staying for a little while, James. But if you want to leave, I'll leave. It doesn't matter to me where we are as long as I'm with you."

James rubbed his dirty thumb against Victoria's pale cheekbone.

"Alright," James agreed. "We'll stay, but for no longer than two months. We keep up the pretense that Laurent is our leader, just in case, and then we will continue North. When the two months are up, I don't want to hear any complaints, or I'll leave you behind."

James turned to glare at me. Victoria smirked in approval.

Walking back into the Cullen's living room, we saw the seven vampires standing in a circle. Surely they too were having their own coven meeting. But as we entered the room, Carlisle turned to beam at us.

"Have you come to a decision?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," replied Laurent. "We have decided to accept and stay for the two months."

"Lovely," Esme said. "Now, to start a few things off, would you like me to show you the extra rooms? We have one for each if you prefer."

"Two would be fine," Laurent suggested.

I didn't feel upset about not having my own room. I have shared a room with Laurent many times before, so having to share a room with him again wasn't a problem. After all, it wasn't like we'd have to sleep in the same bed.

Esme and Alice lead the four of us up to the second floor. Alice pointed out her room, Carlisle's study, Jasper's study, and Emmett and Rosalie's room before turning a small corner and heading towards two more doors which stood right across from each other.

"These are your rooms," Esme said. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Alice and I will be downstairs waiting with the rest of our family."

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked.

"Please, dear, call me Esme."

"Esme, I was just wondering if maybe I would be able to have a shower. It's been quite a while."

She laughed softly at me, but not in a rude way. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course, but I'm afraid we don't have any clothes that would fit you, Bella."

"Oh, that's alright. I can wear these again." I frowned slightly as I looked down at my dirty clothes.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can wash them for you if you'd like, though you will probably have to borrow a pair of my clothes until they are dry. A few sizes too big won't be too much trouble, would it?"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"No. That won't bother me at all."

As Esme lead me up to the bathroom on the third floor, I momentarily wondered why she didn't just let me shower on the second floor. On our way down the hall, Esme stopped to grab a towel out of the nearby closet and then continued towards the bathroom.

"I will leave a pair of clean clothes for you on your bed," she said to me as she left the room.

The hot water felt amazing against my cold granite skin. As I gazed around the tub at all of the different hair shampoos and body washes, I decided on mixing most of them together. I washed my hair with three different shampoos and lathered my body in two different fragrances. And when I was finally done, I dried off appropriately, pulled the comb through my hair and then wrapped the towel firmly around myself.

With my dirty clothes in my hand, I swung the bathroom door open carefully. As I was about to take my first step, to see a specific person standing in front of me stunned me completely.

Edward was standing right outside the door.

"Edward!" I yelped, surprised.

"Oh," was all he said. His eyes were wide as they quickly passed from my head to toe, taking in my appearance.

My hair was still wet and it clung to my neck and shoulders. The towel Esme gave me was a bit too small for my taste, barely reaching my middle thigh and covering my breasts. I held the pitiful fabric tighter to my body, along with my dirty clothes.

"I'm sorry," Edward finally said. "I didn't know you were in there. I was just on my way to my room." He pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

I looked and nodded.

"That's alright. You just surprised me is all."

Edward stood in front of me and continued to stare into my eyes. His face was blank but welcoming and his eyes smoldered. I couldn't breathe, though I didn't need to. And I didn't know why, but his gaze froze me in my spot. All I could do was stare back at him. I was faintly aware of the beads of water that continued to drip down my neck, arms, and chest from my wet hair.

Suddenly, Edward flinched and cleared his throat while dropping his eyes to the ground. After finally being released, I cleared my throat also.

"Well," I said, a bit confused. "I'll see you around, Edward."

And with that, I walked passed him and disappeared down the stairs. I was still stunned as I entered my room. Why did Edward stare at me that way? It was a strange situation to be in. I was almost uncertain about how to act in front of him now. Laurent noticed my appearance and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes dramatically, making him to chuckle loudly.

"You know, Bella?" he asked. "That is a very appealing look for you. Honestly."

"Very funny," I laughed without humor. Walking towards the bed, I was happy to see Esme's clothes piled neatly with a pair of white undergarments. I smiled.

--

Edward's Pov:

I sighed loudly as I entered my room. Why did I stare at her that way? What is wrong with me?

I knew the answers before I thought them. Bella looked absolutely beautiful standing in my bathroom doorway, dripping wet with a small white towel wrapped around herself. And her eyes, and those lips. I couldn't help but stare. Even as I lay on my bed trying to make sense of the alien feelings, Bella's wet form was burned into my memory. And the only reason I had looked away is because Alice was just around the corner snooping on me.

'_Stop starring at her, Edward!_' she had screamed to me in her head. How embarrassing.

I sat up quickly from my bed and rushed out of my room and down the stairs. Already I couldn't wait to see Bella's face again.

I sat next to Emmett on the ground and watched as he and Jasper continued their game of chess. Quietly I listened around the house, in hopes to find Bella. Just as I had suspected, I found her in her room with Laurent.

_'I'm going to Carlisle's office_,' he told her in what seemed to be a very low voice. '_Are you okay to stay here alone?_'

I appreciated his generosity, with his words and the way he looked at her. Unlike James, Laurent was concentrating on Bella's face, not her body. Her hair was still wet, but much more organized. I smiled to myself.

_'I'll be fine_,' Bella reassured him. '_I think I'll go downstairs and talk to Alice some more. I want to know about their family. I'm very interested in... them._'

That pause, what did that pause mean? Laurent didn't think much of it, and it bothered me that he didn't ask.

_'Alright. If you need anything, Bella, all three of us are here for you.'_

Bella cocked her eyebrow sarcastically, which made me smile again. And then I heard Laurent leave the room.

Immediately, after I heard the conversation between Bella and Laurent end, Alice turned to glare at me.

_'I know you like her, Edward. Admit it.'_

I shook my head slightly, not obvious enough to tip anyone else off.

_'Fine. But I know the truth, don't forget that. Oh! Bella's coming down. I think she's going to eventually ask about our special gifts. Do you mind if i tell her yours?'_

Alice was the only one in my family who knew I couldn't hear Bella's mind and though I had every intention of telling the rest of them, the opportunity hadn't come up yet. Alice was staring at me, waiting for a reply and though she could see me hesitate, she waited patiently.

I nodded.

_'Great!_' she cheered as Bella was now visible coming down the stairs. '_Here she comes._'

I turned to gaze casually back at the game in front of me, trying to occupy myself while ignoring Alice's annoying giggling mind.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said as Bella reached the bottom of the steps.

I took the opportunity to glance quickly in her direction. Her eyes were already on me. I smiled politely at her as I continued to stare. I don't know what it was about Bella that always held my interest. Every time I met her gaze, I couldn't look away. Bella smiled back at me uncomfortably before dropping her eyes to the ground. My smile widened a bit more from noticing her obvious nervousness. I was hoping it was because of me.

As I looked more closely at Bella, I noticed she was wearing clothes that seemed a little too big on her, in my taste. The grey t-shirt she wore hung loosely to her thin form and her plaid thin pants sagged a bit too much on her hips. Immediately I recognized them as Esme's. She had given Bella the clothes to wear.

I gave Bella's appearance one last look before I turned my gaze back to the chess board. And though my eyes were planted on the game, Bella held my complete attention.

"Hi Alice," Bell greeted in a small voice. "Hi everyone."

Both Emmett and Jasper turned to gaze at Bella. It was just then that I realized she hadn't had the opportunity to speak to my siblings, only Alice. I elbowed Jasper and he quickly met my gaze.

'_What is it?_' he thought.

"We should make her feel a little more comfortable, don't you think?" I asked in a very low voice, too low for Bella to hear.

Jasper eyed me suspiciously before nodding and turning toward the new girl. Emmett followed his lead.

"Hi Bella," Emmett greeted with a wide smile.

She smiled back politely.

"So, Bella," Alice began. Emmett and I turned our attention towards the two while keeping our seats on the floor. Jasper stood up and went to sit beside Alice, draping an arm around her waist. "You're going to stay with us for a while?"

"Yes, well, as long as _Laurent_ wants us to stay."

I smiled at the undertone sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm so happy! And don't worry, you'll rather enjoy feeding on animal blood for now on. Really, after the first year or so, it's not so bad."

Bella stared blankly at Alice.

"What?" Alice asked, bemused.

"How do you know I'll be feeding from animal blood?" Bella asked.

I wanted to growl at Alice for immediately jumping into our special 'powers.' I tried my best not to glare menacingly at her small form.

"I saw it. It won't be long now. Maybe another day or so."

"You _saw_ it?" Bella looked confused, but still exceptionally curious.

"Yes. I see things, the future. I saw you make the choice and I can see you sticking to it."

"Oh, I understand. That's your gift. Your talent."

"Uh-huh."

"Can you see _everyone's_ future?"

"Yup. But it's a little more difficult with humans. They always seem so fuzzy and not quite clear. It's easier for me to see vampires."

"Wow! How does it work?" Bella was seated on the couch in front of Alice and was now leaning her elbows on her knees. She looked intrigued.

Jasper was just as uncomfortable with Alice's immediate trust in Bella as I was. But instead of listening to the conversation, he got up from his seat and moved to sit in front of Emmett again to continue the game. He threw me an annoyed glance on the way. I shrugged.

"Well, I can see everything, moving images of what's to come. But it's hard to be certain sometimes, because it all depends on the decisions a person makes. Kind of like you, for example. I didn't know you were going to enjoy our diet until you made the decision to try it."

"But, I didn't make the decision," Bella argued.

"Yes you did. As soon as you heard Carlisle explain our diet you took interest and made the decision unnoticeably."

"I can do that?"

"Of course, Bella. It's all in your head." Alice smiled at Bella's slight frown.

"Alice," Bella began. And then she turned to gaze at me.

I didn't look away from her blank stare, instead I cocked an eyebrow. The way she looked at me made me uncomfortable. And then Bella dropped my gaze to look back at Alice.

"Do you see us leaving in two months?" she asked Alice in a very low voice. I wouldn't have been able to hear her if it wasn't for Alice's mind.

I sighed uncomfortably as I realized Bella didn't want me to hear what she said. I turned slightly in my seat to watch the board game. If Bella didn't want me to listen, I wouldn't and would try my best not to intervene in Alice's thoughts.

--

Bella's Pov:

Alice's face went completely blank for a few seconds. I figured she was probably sorting through the future.

I asked her if she saw us leaving because, truth be told, I didn't want to leave. Though I didn't know the Cullen family very well, I immediately took a liking in them. Plus, it was certainly very easy for me to talk to Alice, to bond with her.

Surely I would miss Laurent, but I knew he would visit me when he had the chance. And James? James would be utterly upset with me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be with James anymore.

"I'm not sure yet," Alice answered, her eyes still far away.

I took the opportunity to glance at Edward once more. He must have understood I didn't want him to hear me. I frowned slightly, feeling guilty. It wasn't that I didn't want him to hear me, I just didn't want him to know my thoughts.

"And your brothers and sisters?" I asked.

Alice's eyes refocused on me. "Jasper, Edward and I are the only ones in my family to have a specific talent. The others don't."

"What can Jasper and Edward do?" My stomach clenched as I said Edward's name out loud. It made me feel like a high school girl with a crush.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions."

"He can what?" Alice had my full attention now.

"Manipulate emotions. He can calm down an entire room of angry men, or he can anger a room full of calm men. He's very gifted, actually. He's come a long way."

Alice said this with complete respect and love. I smiled at her as I watched her gaze longingly toward the young blonde sitting across from Emmett. And then my eyes drifted to the bronze haired beauty beside him.

"And Edward?" I asked.

He didn't turn to look at me like I expected. Instead his face continued to stay clear of all thought as he watched his brother's play chess.

"Edward..." Alice said, drawing back my attention. When I turned to look at her, her eyes were on her brother, her expression smug and relaxed. "...can read minds."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"What?" I asked shocked. My throat was so tight my voice had barely come out in a whisper. Alice giggled at me.

I was terrified. Had he heard me this whole time? No wonder he didn't want to look at me anymore. I was already obsessing over him. I must sound like a complete imbecile. I flinched dramatically as the thought fluttered past my mind. No! God, no!

"Alice! He can read my mind?" The panic and anxiety was plain in my voice. I wanted to scream and run away.

I turned, dramatically slow to peer at Edward over my shoulder... but he wasn't there. His brother's were now seated alone. This surprised me, of course. I hadn't heard him leave.

"No," came a strangely familiar male voice from beside me.

I controlled my reaction, allowing just the slightest flinch to escape my body. I turned slowly back to Alice and saw that Edward was now seated next to her. I smiled warily.

"No?" I asked, pretending to be interested, when actually I was scared out of my mind. Did he hear every thought I've had about him?

"I can read everyone's mind, Bella… but not yours. Your mind doesn't speak a word to me. You're completely silent." Edward's voice was deep and smooth like velvet and he cocked his head to the side as be peered at me through heavy lids and shouldering eyes. I had to look away.

"Why is that, do you think?" I asked, my eyes on the floor.

"I don't know. I'm guessing you have a specific power that forbids me from spying."

Meeting Edward's curious gaze was a mistake. As soon as my eyes met his he flashed a gorgeous crooked smile at me that made me completely weak in the knees. My eyes lingered on his perfect lips.

"Um... what?"

I felt dazed and confused. I could no longer think or comprehend.

"Do you have a powerful gift, Bella?" Edward asked again.

I wanted to answer him, but I felt uncomfortable about the Cullen's understanding my power. I didn't know what to say or how to say no. Instead I dropped my eyes to the ground.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I could see her from the side of my eye, trying to peer at my face through my thick hair.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I responded quietly.

* * *

_**Because James is always so cautious and secretive, it kind of rubbed off a bit on Bella. That is why she didn't tell Alice and Edward her power… yet!**_

_**Haha Review!**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	5. Chapter 5: A GROWING ATTRACTION

_**A/N: I just want to say, VOTE OBAMA.**_

_**So, I know it's been a while sense I've posted a chapter. School is suuuper hectic and I've been way too busy. Once again, I'm sorry and I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible. oh!! AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight series.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 5: A GROWING ATTRACTION

Bella's POV:

As I sat at the long wooden dining room table, my chin resting on my closed hands, I continued to ignore every spoken word surrounding me. My eyes, much like they have been over the past week, were of course focused on Edward. All eleven of us vampires, my clan and the Cullen's, were seated at the Cullen's dining room table discussing tonight's hunting plans. In front of me was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Beside me was James, Victoria, Laurent and Esme. Edward was seated to my left at the end of the table which faced Carlisle on the opposite end to my right.

As I continued to gaze at Edward my eyes began to roam his upper torso. His wide pale neck, broad shoulders, flat chiseled chest which his long sleeve blue t-shirt clung nicely to, and long strong arms which rested casually on top of the table, his fingers laced together in front of him. Edward's sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, revealing his muscular forearms. My eyes played along the smooth garnet skin that I longed to touch.

It almost pained me to watch Edward this way. To want to touch him so much and know it would never be possible. He was so beautiful and so perfect and by the way he sat, his body hunched and insecure, I knew he didn't recognize his beauty. His eyes were fixed on his clasped hands, bored and questioning. His eyebrows pulled together in wonder. I knew instantly that Edward was deep in thought, but of what?

For the past week that my clan and I had been here, I had gradually become aware of Edward's reactions and expressions. I familiarized myself to him by watching him from afar, being careful to keep my distance and appear uninterested for James's sake. I knew too well that if James were to notice my interest in Edward, he would force me to pack my bags and leave with him, not that I had any bags to pack. I knew James had recently become aware of my fondness for the Cullen's, but I was still careful not to seem too happy here in Forks. Even when I was around Alice I pretended to be indifferent when honestly I sat thrilled and screaming on the inside every time I talked to her. I momentarily wondered if Alice understood my truth.

Suddenly, Edward's coal black eyes shot to mine. I dropped my eyes to the empty table top between us. For a moment, Edward's eyes looked confused, at least that was what I saw. He looked at me as if he had heard what I was thinking. Had he been lying when he told me he couldn't read my thoughts? I hoped not.

I sat quietly and listened to conversation which continued around me. No one had directed a particular question towards me, so I knew it was safe to keep my attention on Edward. As I prepared myself for another glance back in Edward's direction, I began to feel the familiar clenching in my lower abdomen. The clenching, and uncomfortable spasms of my muscles that unfortunately came with even the slightest thought of Edward. I lifted my eyes to Edward's once more.

He was still watching me. My stomach trembled slightly as I continued to stare back at him, but before I could appear like a foolish little girl with a crush, I offered him a smile and then turned away.

I tried my best to ignore Edward completely. I tried to pay attention to the conversation James and Carlisle were having, but failed miserably. Edward always held my full attention, even while he sat patiently and quietly in the corner. However, I was momentarily brought back to reality when I caught James's last sentence.

"Is that the only way into Seattle?" James asked.

I shivered at the thought of feeding in such a beautiful city.

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle answered as he got to his feet. "At least for the sake of Forks. I cannot risk any danger to the humans in this village. Surely, you understand?"

"Of course," James said.

James and Victoria got to their feet and headed towards the living room, but paused at the doorway. James motioned me towards him.

"Keep your distance, be careful and remember to stay focused," he whispered in my ear, too low for the others to hear. "Your shield is the only thing that could protect you while I'm gone."

James was always paranoid about my safely, or maybe it was his insecurities. He knew I would leave him one day, and I'm sure he knew it would be for the Cullen's.

"I understand," I told James, my eyes on his.

He smiled once before disappearing through the front door. Turning around, I followed the Cullen's and Laurent through the back door.

"Bella," Alice called as I began a steady pace behind the group of vampires.

Alice had been running in front of me beside Rosalie, but she now slowed her pace to match mine.

"I saw you watching Edward," Alice hissed softly into my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending to appear confused and taken aback, when honestly I felt revolted with the fact that she asked me this with Edward a few paces ahead of us. Did she not realize he could read her mind?

"At the dining room table. Your eyes were on Edward the entire time." Alice looked at me as if what she was saying was completely obvious. She was waiting for me to admit it.

"Alice, I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Sure, Bells. Whatever you say. But know that when you're comfortable enough to admit the truth to me, I'll be there." Alice smiled widely once before speeding up her run and returning her place beside Rosalie.

I felt dumbstruck as I watched Alice run and then horrified as a strong tremor slid up my spine. I had just realized why Edward looked at me the way he did. '_Why is Bella looking at him that way?_' Alice had probably thought from across the table. I'm sure she was the reason why he looked at me at exactly the right moment to catch me starring at him.

I clenched my eyes tightly shut. Of course Alice would notice the attraction I saw in Edward. Nothing slipped past her, and you could never bet against her. Alice knew everything.

"Now," came Alice's voice again.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was now running beside me, her black eyes facing ahead of her. I knew she was trying not to make me any more uncomfortable than I already was. The thought made me smile.

"Just remember to give in to your senses. Hunting an animal is just like hunting a human, only the animals run much faster," Alice winked.

I giggled softly.

"Meet me here when you're done," was the last thing Alice said before she disappeared in the woods to my left.

Looking around, I noticed everyone else, even Laurent had parted from me and went their separate ways. I ignored the wariness I felt from being left alone during my first hunt on an animal, and took off at a quicker sprint into the trees ahead of me. Within less than a minute, I smelled fresh blood. Fresh, slightly sweeter than human blood, yet less potent. Immediately, I felt the muscles in my arms and legs flex as I pushed myself forward. I jumped over a few nearby ferns, and I saw it, the animal I was chasing. The lioness, zigzagging through trees and large boulders. And as her heart began to accelerate because she became aware she was being hunted, her blood flowed sweater than ever into my nostrils, clouding my mind of all other thought and making my mouth pool with venom. I ran faster.

Before I knew it, I had the lioness in my grasp and I was drinking her blood in deeply. Within seconds I drained her completely.

"Not bad for your first time," came a voice I didn't recognize.

Lifting my head, I saw it was Emmett.

"Thanks," I responded warily as I let the carcass drop to the ground.

"You know," Emmett continued as he led the way back towards his family and Laurent, "Lion is Edward's favorite meal, also.

I turned to look up into Emmett's now golden iris's to see him smiling smugly at me.

"Are you trying to imply something, Emmett?" I asked, monotone.

"No, just stating the facts. You and Edward have a lot in common."

"How would you know? You don't even know me." I stopped walking to stare directly into Emmett's face. Though he was bigger than me, he didn't intimidate me. I wasn't afraid to argue with him.

Emmett didn't respond. Instead he frowned slightly and turned to walk towards the group of vampires waiting for us in a nearby clearing.

"Bella!" Alice chirped as she ran towards me. "How was your hunt? Are you well fed?"

I examined Alice's golden eyes monetarily before returning my concentration to my own body. Immediately, I realized the burning thirst was still plain in the back of my throat. This surprised me.

"I'm still..." I began, "... thirsty. Though it might be because I've fed on just one lioness."

Alice eyed me skeptically for a moment before responding. "Feeding from animals never really does completely quench the thirst. Not like human blood. I'm sorry about that, but I promise you that with time you'll learn to ignore it."

I nodded, taking in the new information. It seemed to me that Alice had an idea that I would be staying longer than I thought. I hoped she was right.

"But for now, Bella, maybe you should feed some more. Go ahead, I still need to hunt a bit more also."

Alice offered me one more smile before disappearing into the trees once again.

After devouring two elk and felt as full as I could be, I perched myself casually upon a half fallen tree, which was stuck high in a few tree branches, and made myself comfortable as I watched the other vampire's hunt. Searching through the many pale faces, alas I found Edward's a yard away from me. He was standing behind a moss covered tree, his eyes glued on his prey. Slowly I saw Edward crouch low to the ground, preparing himself to spring. And then he flew. His sprint was so graceful, and yet it held a sense of power. He ran differently than the others, with a purpose and with exhilaration. Edward darted around a large tree before quickly pouncing onto a large deer. Edward's movements were graceful, like a dancer. He swung the deer to the ground with a quick flick of his arms, and then instantly sunk his teeth into the animal's neck. His bite was so smooth, he could have been kissing it. And though I watched him attack an innocent animal, I couldn't remove my eyes for he made hunting look beautiful. Edward's hunting skills were unlike anything I had ever seen. Sleek and professional. I smiled to myself as I watched him pat dirt off of his jeans.

"Bella?" Alice called from somewhere bellow me.

I glanced once more towards Edward before letting myself fall to the damp earth where Alice waited for me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," I said before taking my place behind her and Jasper.

Alice giggled at me once before turning and waiting for Carlisle to lead the way. And to my complete discomfort, Edward took his place beside me. Glancing up at him, I noticed his skin seemed less hard and pale, and his eyes were also the strange shade of gold. I wondered if mine were too.

"What is it?" Edward asked me, obviously uncomfortable for he had caught me staring at him.

"Nothing," I tried to respond casualty. "But can I ask you something, Edward?" I tried my best not to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Anything," he responded, and that one word made my dead heart jump slightly.

"Are my eyes golden too?" I asked. I tried to play my question down a bit by smiling at him teasingly.

"Um," Edward responded a bit uncomfortably. "Let me see them."

I turned slightly and looked deep into Edward's clear golden eyes.

"Yes," he said. "They are golden."

I smiled at him before turning to face the group before we all took off at a run back to the Cullen's home. After a few minutes, as the house came into view I slowed my pace into a walk. The sky was dark and the rain had picked up into thicker droplets. Glancing down at my attire, I saw that the dirt on my black t-shirt and jeans had formed into dripping mud.

"Hello," came a familiar deep velvet voice.

Shocked, I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me. His blue shirt was drenched at the shoulders, clinging to his lean muscular build and his wet hair dripped into his eyes. I almost fainted from the sight of him. He looked like he belonged on the cover of Vogue.

"Hi," I said in a small voice. The sight of Edward had obviously damaged my speaking skills.

"Why did you stop running?" he asked me.

"I guess I just wanted to enjoy the rain." The truth was, I needed time to think, but I didn't tell Edward that because I didn't want him to leave.

"The rain is nice, but I prefer running in it rather than walking."

I looked up to see Edward smiling smugly at me. It made me laugh.

"I like walking sometimes. It makes time seem slower, you know? Running makes everything go by too fast."

"I guess I see what you mean."

We were silent for another moment as we walked in the rain through the forest towards his home. And as we walked quietly I suddenly felt the urge to tell Edward my secret. My power. I felt like I could trust him. He was always so quiet and caring. It would be strange for him to tell the other's if I asked him not to.

"Edward," saying his name sent a shrill through my body.

"Yes?"

I turned to look into Edward's face. His eyes were already on me.

"I want to tell you my power, but I'm afraid to."

"Why are you afraid?" he asked. His eyes looked confused as he stared at me through his wet hair.

"I feel like... telling you would make me defenseless."

"Bella, you don't have to defend yourself from me. I'll never hurt you."

I wondered if he could see the effect his words had on me. Every time he said something so generous and caring, it made my heart swell. The feeling sometimes frightened me. I knew I was falling for Edward, but I also knew I was falling way too fast.

"Tell me," Edward said.

"I carry a protective shield around myself. That's why you can't hear my thoughts. That's why Jasper can't understand my emotions." I dropped my eyes to the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Can you remove it?"

"Yes, but only for a few moments. It's glued to me."

"Can you place it on others?"

Now I looked into his eyes. "Yes. I could stretch my shield over a whole crowed if I wanted to."

"That's amazing, Bella. It's a very strong gift."

"Edward, you have to promise me you won't tell your family. I know it's a hard promise for you to take, but understand that if James found out I told you my power he'd force me to leave. I don't want to leave."

"And you don't have to, Bella. You can stay here with us..." Edward paused, obviously debating something in his mind. "For as long as you wish." Edward reached out a hand to rub my hair out of my face. His fingers grazed my cheek softly and his eyes smoldered before he removed his hand. "I'll keep your secret safe, Bella."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome." Edward was facing his house that now stood in front of us. He didn't say another word as we entered the house, and of course he walked straight to where his brothers sat, and I walked over towards James.

"How was your hunt?" James asked me. I noticed his eyes were a fresh burgundy. The sight made me sick.

"Lovely," I answered smugly. "In fact, I think I'll be feeding from animals from now on."

James glared at me before turning to Victoria and kissing her softly on the cheek. I turned to smile at Laurent, the only one in my clan who understood my choice.

* * *

_**A/N: Yum! and Edward with messy wet hair and a mysterious attitude. ugh! HOT! i want my own Edward.**_

_**Review!!**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	6. Chapter 6: EYE CANDY

_**A/N: Sorry I'm taking a while. I still need to update Unfaithful and Glue. So much work is to be done at school, and so if I don't update as soon as you'd like me to, don't get pissy. I WILL update sooner or later. :D And thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews. They really help keep me inspired and I just love reading what you all have to say about my story/ or stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight series.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: EYE CANDY**

Edward's Pov:

"Edward, I'm thinking about asking Bella and Laurent if they would like to join Esme and I on our trip to Denali. I thought it would be a wonderful learning experience for them to see their way's of life. Especially Bella. She is quite keen on keeping up with her new diet. She'd love to meet them."

"Of course, Carlisle. She _would_ love that." And it was true.

From what I've heard Bella say, from her own lips or in the minds of those around her, she did seem especially intrigued with our eating habits and our discipline; allowing ourselves to associate with human beings. Bella would love to live a life where she wouldn't have to hide from humans, and be the outcast. She didn't want to be different, and she would have never chosen it. Not for anyone.

"And you know, Edward, you can always come with us."

Carlisle's careful tone had me gazing up through my hair, into his eyes.

"Come with you?" I asked.

"Yes. Wouldn't you like to see Tanya again?" ... _And besides. I know how interested you are in the young girl.._. Carlisle smiled.

I knew his intentions before he thought them. He'd seen the way I looked at Bella, the way I watched her from afar. My interest in her was no secret to him, though I wished it was. Carlisle knew me much more than the others. He knew me in a different way, my secretive way.

"What about James and Victoria?" I asked. "Who is going to watch over them?"

"Emmett, Jasper and Alice can watch over them, Edward. And besides, they don't mean any harm. They will not attack the people of Forks."

I gave Carlisle a glum look. I just couldn't trust the pair like he could.

"I trust them, Edward." Carlisle turned his back to me, waving me away. "We'll discuss our leave when I arrive home from work, but for now, I have to prepare. I'm going into surgery at noon."

I nodded as I left the room. I never really did understand where Carlisle's will-power came from. He was stronger than I, and braver. I envied his self control.

Walking up the stair way to my room, I caught a specific thought. It was James, and he was thinking about Bella.

_...why must she tease my eyes in this manner. She knows what her actions do to me. Just one touch, one kiss is all I need..._

My foot stopped on the second step as I listened. And then an image belonging to James flashed past my mind. Bella sitting on the sink in the bathroom combing her long brown hair with a large comb. Bella was warring jean shorts, cut to her mid thigh, her bare feet dangling from the high counter. Her face was hidden behind her hair as she combed, but her slender bare waist was visible beneath her hair. From this first angle, Bella appeared to be topless and I flinched away from the image, squeezing my eyes shut, though I knew it made no difference. And then the image shiffted, James appeared to me leaning to the right, where Bella's upper body and bit of her face was now visible. Bella was wearing a ripped tank top, ripped at the bottom hem, making the shirt a good four inches shorter than the length it was supposed to have. This was why Bella's stomach was visible.

Bella looked so beautiful sitting on that counter, combing her hair, her slender legs dangling mindlessly. I wanted to reach into the vision and stroke her knee, her hair, her cheek, her bare waist. Try as I may, I couldn't keep the image of Bella in my head for long, for Victoria had just walked in and had James's attention.

Opening my eyes, I stared, wordlessly at that blank white wall that stood before me. Why did I want to watch Bella the way James did? I shrugged off the questions as best I could and made my way back downstairs to accompany Rosalie in the garage where she was working on her car. And if I was honest with myself, I'd say I was going down stairs in hope to get one hopeful glimpse of Bella in her shorts and cut tank top.

._.. Hello, Edward..._ Alice thought as I walked into the main room.

I turned to see her sitting on the ground with pieces of paper laying all around her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hardly interested, though I knew I preferred Alice's company over Rosalie's.

"Just looking at the plan's for Rose and Emmett's next wedding."

"When is this one occurring?" I asked, sighing deeply.

"They haven't set a date yet." _... and I don't know why they're having another wedding. I mean, yes, I do love planning them, and Rose knows I'd be happy to plan all of her weddings, but come on! Do they really need another wedding? They should just go off to Bermuda and have their honeymoon, and stop wasting my time!..._

I chuckled softly beside Alice, causing her to stare me down in an evil glare.

"So don't do it," I suggested.

_... Ugh! And let it pass?! No way, I'll get this done, whether I want to or not..._

Just then, I heard a soft creaking of a floor board on the stairs. Absentmindedly, I glanced up to see the new arrival. It was Bella, and she was wearing the shorts and the tank top, no shoes, and her hair hung loose, waving down to her breasts. I tried to stop myself from allowing my eyes to follow up the curves of her calfs, thighs, slender hips, tiny waist, perky breasts, elegant neck and heart shaped face. I flinched again when my eyes landed upon hers. Her wide golden eyes which held many secrets I was so desperate to unravel.

"Hello, Bella," Alice greeted from beside me. I was the fool who kept starring without a word. "Would you like to help me? I'm trying to plan for Rosalie's wedding."

"Rose is getting married?" Bella asked. It shocked me to hear Rosalie's nickname from her lips.

"Oh, yeah! Rosalie and Emmett have been married many times."

"Why?" Bella asked amused and somewhat confused.

"Rosalie likes feeling like the princess, I guess. You know, everyone running around fussing over _her_, and _her_ big day?"

"Are _you_ married, Alice?" Bella asked. I could see the sense of longing in her eyes. I wondered if Bella wished for someone to marry her one day. The thought had me gnawing on the inside of my cheek.

"Yes, I am. To Jasper."

"Have you married him many times?"

"Nope, just once. We don't need a hundred weddings to prove we love each other."

I watched as Alice shot Jasper a scheming smile. Only I knew the little ways they proved their love... and lust for that matter.

"How about you, Edward?" Bella asked me, her eyes twinkiling with an expression I'd never seen. "Have you ever been married?"

I didn't really know how to answer her question at first. But then I cleared my throat and said, "No."

"Why is that?" she pressed.

"Have you ever been married, Bella?"

Her smile faded.

"No," she said.

My smile grew automatically. "Then it seems we have something in common after all."

Bella giggled softly at my statement.

_Edward,_ came Alice's voice in my head. _There is going to be a storm tonight. It would be the perfect time to play ball. What do you think?_

"I don't know. What do you think, Bella?" My eyes lingered on Bella's naked thighs before meeting her confused gaze.

"What do mean?" she asked me.

"Are you up to playing some baseball?"

"Baseball?!" Emmett yelled from across the room. "Is the weather look good, Alice? I'm up for some ball."

Bella turned to laugh at Emmett, her face full of wonder.

"I'll go talk to Carlisle," Alice giggled. As soon as she was on her feet, she was out of the room, her tiny body sprinting to Carlisle's study.

_... I have to go to work, Alice.._. Carlisle said in Alice's thoughts. Because I couldn't hear him from where I sat, I knew he was speaking in whispers, for only Alice's ears.

"Alright," Alice said, loud enough for us all to hear. Then suddenly she thought,_ but I know the future, Carlisle. We're going to end up going anyway._

"Why don't you all go ahead without me," Carlisle said. "We can meet up later."

"We won't leave you, Carlisle," Alice argued.

For a fraction of a second, my eyes met Bella's. She seemed to be starring at me, without my notice which was absurd for I always noticed her. As soon as our eyes met, her eyes widened and she dropped her gaze to the white carpet between us. I tried my best to fix my eyes upon the empty staircase and continue my eavesdropping.

"Don't worry about me, Alice. I will be right behind you. You and your brothers and sisters, and Laurent's coven for that matter may all go and begin the game at a quarter to six. I'll meet you all there..." _... and I'll have my glove ready, Edward_. Carlisle said the end of his sentence in his head, meant for only me. He knew I wanted him to be there, incase a fight broke out-- not that it should. _And_ Carlisle knew as well as I did, we didn't need gloves to play this game.

"Sounds like a plan," Alice agreed. "Don't be late."

"I won't be."

Alice came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face, and as soon as Emmett saw her smile, he got quickly to his feet and inflated his chest.

"It's on!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

"Quiet, Emmett!" Rosalie scolded him. "We still live in Forks, or have you forgotten."

I laughed softly, meeting Bella's gaze once again.

--

Bella's Pov:

"Laurent, are you up for some ball?" I asked as I did a small twirl into the room.

"What kind of 'ball'?" Laurent asked, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth.

"Baseball."

"Oh. Well with the kind of twirl you just danced in here, I thought you meant the Royal Ball."

"Very funny. So, are you up for it?" I pressed.

I didn't do very well, trying to hide my eagerness. To have the opportunity to spend more time with Edward and his family had me practically bouncing on the balls of my feet, kind of like when Alice was given the opportunity to buy me a new wardrobe.

"Sure, and I can see you are too. Have you asked James and Victoria?"

"Not yet."

"You should."

"I--" but I was cut off for James had just walked in behind me.

"I could use a little game of baseball," he said.

"Great. How about Victoria." My eyes were glued to the half opened door behind James because even though I couldn't hear her, I knew Victoria was standing just beyond the door. She didn't go anywhere with James these days.

"I'm in," she said in her high girl voice, as she peeked around the door.

"I'll go tell the others," I stated, turning to run past Victoria's twitchy frame and down the stairs leading to the living room.

I was standing on the last stair and because of the perfect angle, my eyes landed upon Edward standing mere feet away from the back door in the kitchen. Edward paused as he was about to take a step and stared back at me. I smiled nervously from being caught starring at him from such a distance. He wouldn't know I caught him standing across two rooms from the mere chance that I was starring from the perfect angle.

"Everyone is in the garage," Edward said in a low deep voice.

Looking up at him, I saw him nod in the direction of the door. I quickly pulled myself together, leaving my embarrassment behind me and ran to his side. Edward opened the door and held it for me to pass through first. His eyes watched me every second. I suddenly wished I had changed from my jeans shorts and ripped top into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. My current attire was a bit revealing for my taste.

Walking into the garage, which was full from six or seven cars, I found the rest of the Cullen's discussing strategy and equipment. Alice, Emmett and Jasper were standing around some metal cabinets while Esme and Rosalie sat patiently upon a vibrant red BMW. Esme caught me starring from beside Edward and gestured for me to join her and Rosalie on the car. Rosalie eyed me warily just as I sat upon the red shiny paint. I momentarily wondered if the car belonged to her.

"No, we can't use wooden bats, Emmett. We'll brake them," Alice argued as she tugged a wooden bat from Emmett's hands.

"That's the point Alice," he added with a roaring laugh.

"Edward!" Alice called, obviously asking him to referee.

"This is between you guys," Edward said, holding his hands up, palms forward in a surrendering fashion.

It was only then that I noticed Edward's light mood. It was lighter than normal; much more carefree and smug. I smiled to myself as I realized how the acknowledgment made me feel. I was happy for him. Happy to see him happy.

"Emmett," Esme intervened, "we cannot use the wooden bats. I know they're fun to break, but the game will end up being over in a matter of minutes. Use metal. It lasts longer."

Emmett shrugged, the smile still plain on his face. I couldn't help but laugh out loud from how pleased Emmett always seemed to be. He had such a light soul. It was obvious that Emmett hardly fought seriously with anyone. He reminded me of a giant teddy bear; completely lovable and carefree.

"Why are you smiling?" came a voice from behind me. I was so distracted, I didn't hear him approach.

"Hmm?" I asked turning to see who asked me. I was suddenly surprised to see it was Edward.

"You were smiling. I was just wondering what it was that made you smile?"

"Oh. I was smiling at Emmett. He's so sweet and lovable. I was just comparing him to a teddy bear."

This time, when Edward and I laughed, we were joined by Rosalie whom was now sitting beside me sense Esme had left to help Alice locate some baseballs out in the backyard.

"Emmett is kind of like a teddy bear, actually," Rosalie said, but her smile quickly vanished.

Rosalie seemed to be debating something and by judging the expression on Edward's face, it was proof that she was. Rosalie quickly got to her feet, not even a minute after, and ran out towards the back lawn. Edward suddenly growled quietly from beside me.

"What is it?" I asked him, curriosity taking a hold of me.

"Nothing. Lets go help them find some balls," Edward said, not meeting my eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Up next, BASEBALL!! And I just want to give one sneak peak. (James with think a certain something about Alice and Edward will get utterly upset. Drama on its way! Can you guess what James is gonna think about?)**_

_**Review!!**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	7. Chapter 7: QUICK DECISION

_**A/N: So, I guess this chapter is a little bit more juicy than the last few. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight series.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 7: QUICK DECISION

Bella's POV:

After throwing on a thin blue sweatshirt, I joined Edward in a quick run across the damp green lawn in his back yard.

"Is there a special place these baseballs are hidden?" I asked.

"Not special, Bella," he responded.

I couldn't help but notice the sudden tensing of my muscles in my lower stomach when Edward said my name; the way it rolled smoothly from his perfect pale lips.

Edward suddenly made a sharp right, leading us deeper into the woods. And though I knew I was far from Laurent, James and Victoria and couldn't call for help if I needed it, I still felt strangely at ease being alone with Edward.

"They should be scattered around here somewhere," Edward said, distracting me from my silent banter.

I slowed my pace, as Edward did, and began scanning the dark, wet ground.

"Found one," I called smugly, my eyes catching a white, round object hidden beneath a tall green fern.

"As did I," Edward called back from somwhere behind me.

I turned slowly and saw Edward crouched beside a fallen tree, smiling at me with bright golden eyes. My breath was instantly caught in my throat as I watched him-- watching me.

After a few seconds, Edward's face grew serious, but he didn't look away.

I cleared my throat as quietly as possible. "What?" I asked, my eyes still glued to his.

"Alice had a vision... in the garage," Edward began, turning to gaze at the fallen tree beside him instead of me.

Instantly I felt my body tense with nervousness. What did she... _they_ see?

"And?" I pressed.

Edward met my gaze. "You are going to make a decision tonight. One that will change everything. Your future."

I was stunned, rooted to the spot.

"At the game?" My voice was low, blank, empty.

Edward didn't answer me, which only added to the panic I began to feel creeping up into my chest.

"At the game?" I asked again. "Answer me, Edward."

"I don't know." His voice was as low and as blank as mine. I wondered if he felt what I did. Was he afraid that our time together might be cut short? And if the situation came to it, would I truly leave him?

"What decision will I have to make?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," he responded. "I'm sorry for telling you this, Bella, but I wanted... I thought it best if you knew."

"Thank you," I said after a long pause.

Edward and I didn't speak about Alice's vision; we didn't speak much at all as we continued to search for lost baseballs. We only commented on the weather and our surroundings as we jogged back to his home. To be honest, I was upset that Edward didn't tell me more about the vision Alice had, though I was terrified of what he might say and the awaiting choice I'll have to make.

As we reached Edward's front lawn, I saw that he made a beeline to enter through the garage. Edward didn't say anything to me, include me in his reasons for entering through the garage and so I didn't follow. Instead, I took my time and walked humanly slow across the lawn towards the front porch. I meant to walk inside and go straight to my room to prepare for the game, but I was distracted by Edward whispering softly to someone in the garage.

"I told her," he said, "while we were searching for the baseballs. I told her you had a vision."

He was talking to Alice.

"_Edward!_" came Alice's angry voice. "Why did you do that? I confided in you to keep your mouth--"

"_Shh_..."

Alice's voice was cut short, meaning Edward must have silenced her somehow. Whatever she was about to say, he didn't want unwanted ears to hear. My ears. But what was she going to say?

"Bella!"

I jumped dramatically from the sound of Alice's voice. She was walking towards me from the garage.

"Hi," I said nervously, for I had just realized I was still standing mid step on the porch. I was surely caught listening to their conversation. "What's up?"

Alice walked over to me, while Edward lingered behind, walking at an incredibly slow pace.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asked. I gulped.

"For what?"

"The game, silly! It's going to be a lot of fun. Carlisle is going to meet us there in," Alice closed her eyes for a second, sorting through a vision, "five minutes. We have to leave if we're going to beat him there."

"Okay," I tried to laugh, "just let me get Laurent, James and Victoria."

"Sure," she turned to glance at Edward. "We'll wait here."

I nodded once before darting into the house.

--

The run to the meadow in the hills was quick, but rainy and wet. Luckily I didn't get cold in the rain anymore, for I was still wearing my jean shorts and the blue sweater... shirt thing.

"So, lets decide teams sense there are more of us today," Carlisle suggested. He didn't show up in the meadow more than two seconds after we did. "Edward, Emmett and Rose, you'll team up with James and Bella."

Edward shot me a quick, unreadable glance. I noticed for I shot him a glance at the exact same time. We both looked a way nervously.

"And I," Carlisle continued, "Will team with Esme, Alice, Jasper, Laurent and Victoria."

Victoria sneered in my direction before turning to stand beside Laurnet and Carlisle's team. Already I knew this was going to be a long game.

"Who's up to bat first?" Emmett asked.

"You can go first, Emmett," Carlisle said. "There are fewer on your team."

"I can take on two of you if I wanted, Carlisle," Emmett argued like a little boy, "You go first."

"We all know your strength, Emmett, "Carlisle laughed as he made his way towards a large boulder.

Emmett made his way towards the field, and I followed. Obviously we were up to pitch, or Rosalie was.

The game fell together easily. James seemed to get along fairly well with our team. Edward and Emmett were very polite, and Rosalie was... nice enough. I on the other hand kept to myself, and got quickly into the game.

After a few hours, our team was beating Carlisle's, six to four; however, our team just striked out and so we headed to play the field.

--

Edward's POV:

Bella was holding her spot at the left outer filed, rocking back and fourth on her parted feet. I watched her, covering the field on the right. I watched her with a smile on my face. It was obvious that Bella hadn't really ever enjoyed baseball, up until an hour ago. At first, Bella stood covering her section with a protruding pout, completely bored of the game. Now, Bella stood with glowing eyes, completely exhilarated and ready to attack at any moment needed. I smiled to myself again.

A loud smack told me that Jasper hit the ball and looking up, I saw the ball was hit right between Bella and I, soaring towards the thick trees behind us. I prepared myself to dart after it, but saw that Bella had just turned and flew through the forest after it. Instantly, I charged after her, disappearing into the forest behind her.

Bella ran quickly, determined to catch it. I stayed behind her, watching her run even though I knew I was fast enough to out run her and catch the ball.

Suddenly, Bella stepped onto a large rock and kicked off of its hard body, shooting herself towards the flying ball.

"Gottcha'!" Bella said to herself as she dropped to the ground, the ball firmly secured in her small hand.

"Good catch," I said, stopping beside her.

"Thanks," she said, turning to face me.

In that moment that our eyes met, her face went completely blank and her eyes seemed to unfocus and darken in color. She was looking at me, yes, but was she truly seeing me? Scared stiff, I watched as Bella's full lips parted, letting out a gasp of hair. She was so close to me, mere centimeters away. I could smell her hair and taste her cool breath on the back of my throat. I wanted her right then and there, more than anything I had ever wanted in my life.

Slowly, I saw Bella lean towards me, tilting her face up to meet mine.

"Bella--", I tried to stop her, stop us, but my voice was cut short, forbidding me from rejecting what I knew I wanted.

I couldn't speak. I was so full of desire and longing. The craving I had for Bella was something I had never experience and surely never felt before. And to have her so close to me now, I couldn't just turn away. I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't deny myself of what I knew I really wanted. Her. Always her.

In that second, I leaned down and crushed my lips to hers. Bella's lips were surprisingly soft against mine, and this surprised me for I knew our bodies were hard as stone. But maybe it surprised me because I didn't know how it was supposed to feel. I had never kissed a vampire woman before, or any woman for that matter.

Bella responded to my kiss instantly. She reached up and tangled her small fingers into my hair. I didn't even hear her ball drop.

Bella's lips were eager against mine, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth. Acknowledging her enthusiasm, I allowed her tongue entrance into my mouth by parting my lips. Bella tasted so sweet and so good. I kissed her deeply, allowing my tongue to move with hers while pulling her small form closer to me by gripping her hair and her slender back. Her body fit perfectly in my grasp.

We could have stood there kissing for years, for I couldn't hear, think or imagine anything else in the world besides her and the soft moans that were now escaping sweetly from her throat.

"Bella!" came an excruciatingly loud snarl from behind me.

Instantly, Bella pulled herself from me to look at the person who called her name. I noticed her hair and her shirt looked a bit tousled.

"James," was all Bella said.

From the sound of his name, it didn't take me longer than a second to turn around and face James.

Now I saw that he stood a few yards away, in a lethal charging stance, ready for battle. I crouched down into my attacking stance, ready to defend Bella. All thought of my family left my mind as I realized James was ready to attack. His eyes were black and his teeth were bared, snarl after snarl scratching out of his throat.

"How dare you," he hissed at Bella.

I heard her whimper softly from behind me. "I'm sorry," she said in a weak voice.

At that moment, the rest of my family, along with Laurent and Victoria appeared in a line beside James and I, not bothering to come between us.

"Edward," came Alice's voice. ... _Edward, he's lethal, he'll hurt you_... Alice thought.

As soon as Victoria saw me crouched protectively in front of Bella, she darted to Jame's side and crouched down into an attacking position of her own, swaying slightly from excitement. I didn't have to read her mind to know she would fight with him to the death.

Suddenly, Bella ran to my side, gripping my shoulder tightly.

"Don't," she tried to say calmly.

I didn't straighten my posture, and I kept my eyes on James, ready to attack.

"We're leaving," James hissed again. "Come, Bella. We must leave now. I've had enough of this and these _freaks _with their_ vegetarian _habits. They are not like us."

I growled loudly, becoming angrier by the second.

"Come, Bella," James urged again.

"I--" Bella's voice sounded shaky, strange and confused.

This was her decision. This was her choice. This was the time to make her decision, one that would change her life... and mine... forever. Would she leave, leave me forever, or would she stay? Though my heart prayed for her to stay, my will urged for her to leave me. I knew of the danger that would follow if she chose to stay, and I knew I would die fighting trying to save her.

"Bella..." James said again.

There was a ringing of angry voices in my head, but I blocked them out for suddenly an amazingly horrible imaged flashed through James' mind as he glanced at Alice. _Alice with short black hair, dirty clothes and pink, human cheeks. Alice with blue eyes and that familiar distant stare. Alice as a human girl, in a dark chamber with barred windows and padded walls. Alice streaked with blood, lying crumbled on the ground. And then James' face, beside hers whispering something into her ear. 'I'll see you again,' he said. 'I'll find you.'_

And then the memory was over. I felt my muscles begin to shake as I prepared myself to pummel James to the ground and rip out his throat. My sister, my friend. How could he do that to her?

"Bella!" James yelled suddenly. "Us... or _them_?!"

There was silence, but I didn't turn to see Bella's face. I was too absorbed with hate, angst, aggression, and determination.

"Them," Bella breathed quietly and slowly. "I chose _them_."

I was shocked to hear the words fall from her lips. She chose... _me_. Love swelled in my heart, stronger than the anger that burned in my dried up veins.

... _You bitch!, _James thought as he glared at her. ... _I'll find you and I'll hunt you down. You are dead, Isabella Swan. You are a ghost. Enjoy your Edward while you can. I'll be back to finish you both off_...

James turned, along with Victoria and Laurent and darted into the trees. I couldn't let him leave now that my Bella's, yes _my_ Bella's, death was becoming his first priority. And so I charged after him. I didn't make it to the trees before Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle caught my arms and my waist.

"Let me go!" I urged, yelled.

"Leave it, Edward!" Carlsile yelled into my ear. "Leave them be."

"I can't Carlisle, you don't understand!"

"Edward, you'll die trying! Please! I won't let you do this!"

"He'll _kill_ her, Carlisle!" I screamed as I thrashed against the arms restraining me. "He'll never stop, he'll never give up! I have to end it!"

* * *

_**A/N: tell me what you think!**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	8. Chapter 8: FATE

**A/N - Sorry I took so long. But you should know, Finals are finally done and so I'll have more time to update my fan fics. Also, please check out my new story "The Meadow" and tell me what you think. Thanks so much!**

--

CHAPTER 8: FATE

Bella's POV:

I was sitting alone in a large willow tree, in the Cullen's backyard. I didn't want to see anyone, especially Edward. I didn't want to face him or talk to him after what happened last night. The expression James held was burned into my memory. I rested my head against my knee as I tried to clear my mind.

The rain was soothing and cool against my skin. It trinkied down through the thick leaves, soaking through my hair and my white dress and dripped from my dangling foot. The rain resembled how I felt. Cold and alone. I was upset that I left my coven in such haste. On negative terms. I really did care very much about Laurent and my friendship with him. He was the only one who understood me. He witnessed every fight I had with James and was always there to calm me down. Leaving him behind was a mistake. And as for James. No, I wouldn't miss him, nor would I miss his obvious attraction towards me. James was just too much trouble for my mind and body. To constantly reject him, it truly did a number on the electricity that flowed throughout our coven. Whenever I dismissed a moment between James and I, Victoria was always the first to acknowledge the tension.

But here I was now, in the Cullen's tree, feeling alone once again. As soon as James left us all in the forest yesterday, after Edward insisting to kill James, there was a tension that began to build in the Cullen household during the entire night. I caught obvious glances my way and silent conversations whenever I wasn't in the room. Everyone was treating me with extra care and obvious pity. And to make things worse, I hadn't talked to Edward since the kiss. We avoided each other's eyes and left the room every time one of us entered.

I began feeling much more guilty the more I thought about his too perfect face.

"Bella?" came Edward's voice from below me.

I opened my eyes and gazed down upon him. The shoulders of his shirt were damp, along with his hair and face as he peered up at me into the tree. I was surprised to see him standing there, bellow me. After all, he had been avoiding me every since... well, since yesterday.

"Hi," I said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

I was taken aback by his request, but granted it anyway.

"Sure," I said, secretly knowing I minded very much.

Edward jumped up, reaching for the branch closest to him. Carefully, he pulled himself higher and higher up the tree until he was finally seated on the thick branch beside me. As I watched him climb, I didn't miss the smoothness of his actions. Another reason why he attracted me so.

I turned my head to look at him, my temple resting on my knee.

"It's quiet up here," he commented in a low voice. I figured he wanted some privacy from whoever could hear from inside his house.

"It is quiet."

"Quiet is nice," he said. His eyes were black, and he had darker than normal circles under his eyes, as he gazed through the thick leaves at the horizon.

"You're hungry," I commented.

Edward turned his gaze to mine. "A bit."

He watched me watching him. Edward had the face of an angel. Warm and comforting. I was suddenly happy I was no longer sitting in this tree alone. And I was happy that he finally decided to speak to me. I didn't regret the decision I made yesterday, but I did regret the trouble I now inflicted on his family.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I said, still looking into his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." A sudden urge to explain the truth to him overtook me. I turned my head so that I was facing the wet leaves in front of me. I couldn't look into his eyes as I said this. "But I'm happy with my choice, Edward. Since the first day I saw you, I felt something growing inside me, more powerful than anything I'd ever felt before. A feeling I can't... truly explain. I thought I was complete with Laurent and James... and Victoria for that matter, but I wasn't. I didn't think my life could get any better." I turned to face him now. "My life changed when I met you. I saw you, in the meadow with your family. As each day passed over the last few weeks, my attraction for you grew along with my interest in your family. Slowly I began to learn your lifestyle and then I knew that life for a vampire could be different. I always hated hunting people and I always tried my best to make it easy for the human's I fed from. I didn't like my coven. I didn't like what my life had become."

Edward was quiet as he listened from beside me. I wasn't uncomfortable about my feelings anymore, especially now that James was gone. For the first time in my vampire life, I felt free.

I still kept my gaze planted firmly on his eyes, trying to read his expression. He looked confused, and serious.

"Then why did you choose to be a part of James' coven?" Edward asked.

"I didn't choose. I was chosen."

"What do you mean by chosen, Bella?"

"James found me, a long time ago. He wanted me to be his and so he changed me. Unfortunately, I couldn't return the love he had... has for me. I couldn't be his partner, his mate. For a long time James tried to make me see reason. He told me he would take care of me and love me more than anyone, any vampire every could love another. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't make my heart love him back. So for years he's watched me and waited---"

"And now he's going to hurt you," Edward said.

"Yes," I nodded.

"And me," he finished.

I was the one confused now. "Why would he hurt you?" I asked.

"Because I'm here, Bella. I'll be here, always, to protect you. To save you. Because I'm in love with you."

I was speechless. Choked from a foreign emotion that swelled in my chest and throat.

"Like you," Edward continued, "I also felt like my life was complete with my family. I didn't ask for anymore and I never wanted anything more. But when I first saw you, there was a dramatic change in my idea of life and forever. From that moment I knew I wanted you. It was a need burning deep in my dead heart. A flame that exploded inside of me. I knew from that moment on that I would never be able to live in a world without you in it."

Edward crawled from his branch and sat in front of me on mine. He slowly lifted his hand and placed his palm just under my jaw.

Looking deep into my eyes he said, "For the first time in my life, I believe in fate. Fate made me wait a hundred years. Fate brought you to me."

Alas I knew what that foreign emotion was that had me wanting to explode from the inside out. I knew why every time I saw Edward, I grew speechless, confused and why little wings always flapped happily inside my stomach. It was love. True love.

"Say something," Edward said after minutes of my silence.

"I... I don't know what to say." My voice shook. "But I do know one thing, Edward Cullen. I am so very much in love with you."

Edward didn't wait another moment before he grasped my head in both of his hands and smashed his lips to mine. His lips were cool and welcoming as he kissed me passionately. I knew my life would never be the same.

--

For the rest of the night, Edward talked to me about his life as a human and as a vampire. He was born in 1901 and lived with his mother and father in Chicago. In 1918, the Spanish Influenza struck and killed his parents. He too would have died if it weren't for Carlisle and actions from loneliness. In the back of my mind, I believed Edward's story seemed flawed with this take on Carlisle's action. I couldn't ever see Carlisle acting in such a way from loneliness. I made a mental not to ask Carlisle about that later. Edward continued with his story, telling me about how Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and lastly Jasper and Alice joined the family. From the way Edward talked about Alice, I knew she was closest to him.

"Do you have other vampire friends?" I asked him.

"Yes. Carlisle knows of many covens and nomads that he's met over time. A coven like ours who feeds off the blood of animals lives in Alaska. We visit from time to time, but we never stay there. They try to keep the least amount of attention there."

"How many live there?"

"Four. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and her mate, Eleazar."

"Have you known them long?" I asked.

"Long enough. They are very kind to my family and I respect each of them very much.

I nodded. There wasn't much to say of the matter. To be honest, I was suddenly very curious as to what the other single girls looked like. Had Edward ever been interested in them?

At that moment, Edward got to his feet and reached out a hand to me. "Let's go hunt," he said. I accepted his hand and rose gracefully to my feet as well. Together we jumped from our branch and landed lightly to the ground, not making a sound. And together we ran off into the gloomy, moonlit forest.

--

**A/N - Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to check out "The Meadow" Thanks guys!!! Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: THE VISION

A/N - New chapter!!! :) I hope you like this one. And ignore grammar errors... I still don't have microsoft word, so I therefore can't edit the way I would like to. hehe

--

CHAPTER 9: THE VISION

Edward's POV:

Her hair glittered brown and gold in the brilliant sunlight as she sat cross-legged on my bedroom floor. Bella was wearing tattered ripped jean shorts, one's she refused to throw away no matter how many times Alice insisted, and a plain navy t-shirt. Her long dark hair lay swept over one shoulder as she hunched in amuzement. It was a particularly sunny day, which was strange because in Forks it was never sunny. Bella was sitting on the floor, next to my glass wall, as she flipped through my collection of old records.

"Oingo Boingo?" she laughed.

"Of course," I argued. "They were brilliant in the 80's."

She smiled to herself as she continued through the records.

I had been sitting in the same seat for two whole hours, just watching her. She had the face of an angel; her pale skin throwing rainbows on my white walls from the sunlight. I was in love, and I knew it. I was in love with Bella. It was strange for me to think about how Bella and I came to be. I never knew I was waiting for someone special to come into my life until I met her. She meant everything to me now. She was my world, my purpose.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You," I said. "Always you."

We both laughed softly at this.

And then my own thoughts were no longer buzzing inside my head, but someone else's instead. I was seeing a vision from Alice. I recognized it instantly because of the fog and discoloring. Suddenly, I saw Bella's face, but it was utterly different than I had ever seen it. She was pale, dead, ghostly. Her eyes were shut as if in deep sleep. And then the the vision switched. Bella was running with me by her side. I was yelling, urging her forward as we ran through a dark forest. And then there were flashes of many images, all racing against each other at once. Jasper mid-sprint with what looked like a metal bat in his hands, Bella's mouth wide open in a soundless scream, Emmett hunched over a blonde woman on the ground, blood splattered at the base of a large tree, my face, panic coloring each of my features and then... smoke. Thick grey and purple smoke protruding from a small bonfire.

And then I was starring at Bella on my bedroom floor once again.

"Edward?" she said.

I couldn't speak. I was stunned. I did my best to control my expression, clearing it of all emotion.

Suddenly, there were quick light steps coming from the staircase. Bella and I shifted a glance to the door and then back.

"What is it?" she asked me. Bella knew something was wrong. Her stare were fierce as she watched me through worried eyes.

"Come in, Alice," I said, milliseconds before she knocked on my door.

Alice entered, but instead of taking a seat like she normally did, she stayed planted in the doorway, her eyes on my face.

_Did you see?_ she asked in her mind.

"I did," I said allowed.

Bella sent wondering glances between Alice and I as we began our quiet conversation.

_They're coming, Edward. I don't know who else they have, but they have others with them which is why..._ Alice tried to cut herself short, but unfortunately an image of Emmett over a young blonde crossed her mind. With a wrenching in my stomach, I realized the blonde was Rosalie.

I sighed, closing my eyes and placing my hand on my stomach. Not Rosalie.

"Alice, what happened?" Bella yelled with desperation in her voice. "Did you see something? Has something happened?"

_You have to tell her, Edward_, Alice said in her mind. _She needs to know_.

I nodded stiffly.

_I'll go warn the others. We need a plan. They'll be here soon_.

And with that, Alice darted out of the room, giving me time to speak to Bella alone. I got up from my seat on the leather couch and walked slowly to Bella. Her mouth was held ajar as she watched me seat myself slowly in front of her.

"What is it?" her voice was barely a whisper as her anxiety began to choke her.

"Alice had a vision," I started. "She saw James and his coven. They are coming for us, Bella. They will be here... soon. We think they have others with them. They are coming for a fight." I decided to stop there. There was no need to scare her even more with the images of blood and Emmett and me and...

I was suddenly on my feet. The image of Bella's "sleeping" face burned its own hole in my memory. Fury shook my body and had me growling in frustration. Adrenaline began to pulse through my veins, racking my breathing. Bella would not die. I wouldn't allow it. I'd fight to the death for her.

"Carlisle," I yelled as I ran from my room towards his office.

Inside Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were standing in a circle. Alice had obviously just been describing her recent vision. However, instantly I knew she made not comment on her visions of a dead Bella and Rosalie. I could hear Emmett's thoughts and he didn't know yet. I flinched at the thought of him finding out.

"Yes Edward?" Carlisle asked as I stood in the doorway. I had almost forgot that I had just yelled his name.

"We need to call for aid. We can't do this alone, Carlisle. We need help."

"We do. I'll send word to the Denali coven... and the Amazon's as well." _Surly someone would come and help an old friend_, Carlisle added silently in his head.

I nodded.

I heard light footsteps behind me and turned to see Bella standing at the end of the hall, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest.

"Bella," I breathed. She looked so miserable, standing alone.

I ran to her and threw my arms around her shoulders, securing her body to mine.

"There's no need to be scared, Bella," I whispered into her hair. "Everything is going to be ok." I realized I wasn't only trying to reassure her, but myself as-well.

"I trust you," she said in a small whimper.

I kissed her head and held her until I was sure she was no longer frightened.

--

"So," Bella began, "the Denali coven are vegetarians like us, right?"

Bella and I lay together on my black leather couch, me beneath her as she rested her head against my chest.

"Yes," I said as I continued to draw patters across her bare arm with my first finger.

"What do they look like?" she asked.

"They are all very different in their own way." I didn't know how to answer her question.

"Are they pretty?"

"The women?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, they are." The truth was, the three sister were indeed very beautiful, though none of them held my interest personally. Tanya was the one who took offense to this, but Bella didn't need to know about that. Bella had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Oh," Bella said in an unfamiliar tone. "Do you think they'll come?"

"I don't know. They are long time friends to my family, but to fight another vampire is a harsh favor to ask a friend. I don't know if they will be willing. It is possible they won't be."

"Are you scared?" Bella asked after a long silent moment.

"A little bit," I answered only semi-honestly. I didn't want her to know how worried I truly was. "But waiting James to come scares me more than the fight."

I heard Bella swallow hard. "I'm scared," she admitted softly. "I don't want to lose you... any of you."

"You won't," I said as I reached for her chin and tilted her face so that I could see into her eyes. "We are all great fighters, Bella. Everything will be just fine."

She nodded slowly before lowering her cheek to rest against my chest.

"Can you fight, Bella?" I asked casually.

"Um... I think so." Her answer sounded more like a question.

"I think Jasper and I should teach you the mechanics... just in case," I said as I made to get up from the couch.

"Later!" Bella said urgently as she clung to my shirt. "Let's just lay here for a while longer."

I laughed softly as I ran my fingers through her long hair. I'd stay laying beside Bella for the rest of my life if I could.

--

A/N-- Don't forget to review!!


	10. Chapter 10: THE ARIVAL AND THE GUEST

**A/N-- Ignore any errors, like always. It's too hard to edit without an editing tool. ;) And sorry, its a bit longer than usual. :D Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: THE UNEXPECTED ARIVAL AND THE GUEST

Edward's Pov:

I sat at the far end of the field where the impact on my new life began. This was where I had first seen Bella. Where love crashed into my life like a meteor, blinding me from all else that existed.

"Again!" Bella urged, frustrated with her lack of improvement. Again, Jasper had tackled her to the floor.

"Maybe you should rest and think for a bit," Jasper said. "Concentrate on what you have to do, the choices you have to make. Forget speed and strength. Let your sense's guide you."

"No. Now," she urged again.

Bella sat up and wiped the dirt and mud from her hair and clothes before leaning into her defense crouch. Jasper mirrored her.

And then Jasper began to move. Slowly at first, moving from side to side, looking for an opening, and then faster, darting here and there around her. Bella began to twitch with adrenaline as she watched my brother fly around her. And then once more, Bella was on her stomach. Jasper had pinned her to the ground, her arms tied helplessly behind her back. I couldn't help but laugh at this. She was so small, and looked so fragile. I wondered idly, when she would alas come out victorious in this match.

"Shut up!" Bella yelled to me as Jasper let her up.

This time she was to chase him.

My back against the thick tree, i sat with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face as I watched my beloved wrestle my brother. For the past two hours, Bella wore a look of complete concentration as they chased each other around the entire field. Now, Bella was trying to get her arms around Jasper. But he wasn't having it. Jasper was quick, lethal and talented. He'd done this many times of course, and so I wasn't surprised to see she couldn't catch him. Jasper had a gift. Not only with his ability to control emotions, but Jasper was the only one in my family who had tasted various amounts of vampire death. He killed many of our kind when he belonged to Maria's coven in Mexico city. Maria was a vicious vampire who created new born vapires to help her fight over territory she thought she needed. Jasper was the one who had to kill the new born's when Maria no longer needed them.

And then something clicked in my head. New born's. Death's. Murder's.

As I got up from my seat, I saw Jasper from the side of my eye as he halted mid run. I met his gaze. He was looking at me; confused by my suddenly anxiety. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll be back in a half hour, at the most," I said, my eyes mainly on Bella. "You two carry on. I'll send Alice to accompany you."

Bella nodded, her face glum. I was barley aware of Jasper next to her. I already had a lot on my mind.

I turned away from the pair standing confused at the center of the clearing and darted into the trees towards my home. The run home took only a few minutes before I was through the front door with today's news paper in my grip. I had picked it up during my run home.

"Bella and Jasper are in the clear--" I began, but Alice suddenly cut me off.

Images flowed through her mind like water. Blurry but clear enough for me to comprehend. Face's, many face's with red eyes and pale faces. Vicious and standing hunched in groups. Immediately I knew my assumptions were correct. James was building up an army.

Alice came to and stared at me horror stricken.

"I had just figured the plan out too, Alice," I said.

I ran to her with the news paper already opened in front of me. I laid it on the table for her to view as well.

"See?" I said. "Five people have gone missing and seven have been found dead. James is creating an army. He's creating new born vampires to fight us. I knew I'd seen something like this in the paper a few days ago, but I didn't pay much attention. But now I understand. I see it. It all fits."

Alice had her hand placed on her mouth as she listened. I was vaguely aware of my words echoing in her head.

"What do we do?" Alice said.

"We fight," came Carlisle's voice from behind me.

I turned to see him standing in the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a strange stern look on his face.

"We keep calling for help," he continued. "We practice our fighting skills. We prepare... and we pray."

I could feel the horror begin to rack up my arms and legs, building deep in my gut.

"Have you heard any news?" I asked.

_...no_, he thought.

"Tell the other's," I said to Carlisle. "Tell Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett. Alice and I will go back to the clearing and tell Jasper and Bella."

Carlisle nodded and darted out of the back door. Esme, Rose and Emmett were in the middle of their hunt.

Alice gave me a stern look before darting out of the front door and I followed her.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," I said as we ran silently together.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Edward. Bella is my family now. My sister. I'd fight to the death for her."

I felt a shiver go up my spine as I thought about what Jasper's expression might look like when we told him.

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream in a musical, happy tone.

She had Jasper pinned on his stomach, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. She heard me coming and knew I'd hear her too.

"She got me," he chuckled as Alice and I came into view. And then his chuckle died instantly when he felt our presence.

Japser stopped moving and stood unmoving on the ground with Bella, so small, on top of him.

"We have some news," Alice said.

She was stronger than I. She knew she'd be able to explain this easier than I could. I ran to Bella's side and pulled her into my arms.

"What's going on, Alice?" Jasper asked as he looked between us.

Instantly, I felt a wave of calm wash threw me as Jasper tried to control our, or my, anxiety. Bella noticed the change in her mood as well and looked at me wide eyed.

"Jasper, Victoria and Laurent are creating an army," Alice said clearly. "They want a fight and they don't want to loose. They're creating new born's and are using them to fight. Carlisle is sending word to his friends; anyone who is willing to help."

I felt Bella's arms tighten around my waist. Jasper took hold of Alice's hands and held them to his chest.

"When will they be here?" Jasper asked.

"In five days," Alice said.

Suddenly, another person's thought crashed through my head .._.the Cullen's trail.._. but it wasn't from a mind around me. It was a males vice. It was a voice I couldn't place with a face, but somehow it sounded strangely familiar, like I had heard it before.

Instantly, my body tensed as I pushed Bella behind me.

"Someone's coming," I hissed.

And then I heard it again, the voice coming from the trees in front of me.

"He's here," I warned the others.

In milliseconds, I was crouched low, my muscles tight and ready to attack. No I couldn't hear anything but Bella's uneven breathing behind me and the feathery light footsteps growing closer before me...

And then Laurent appeared through the thick ferns.

I growled menacingly as his face came into view, and I head Jasper growl beside me.

"Wait!" I heard Bella and Laurent yell in union.

"I do not wish to harm you... any of you!" Laurent said urgently.

His mind didn't speak a word different than what came through his mouth, and so I knew he was telling the truth.

"Why have you come?" I growled.

"I've come to warn you..." _...and fight beside you_, he finished in his mind.

Slowly, I raised out of my protective stance, but I didn't break my concentration.

"Warn us?" I asked.

"Yes," Laurnet began in the same urgent tone. "James and Victoria are building a small army of new born vampires to attack you..." ._.. and kill you_. "I've come to help. To fight along you, Bella."

Finally, I relaxed and pulled Bella to my side. Laurent noticed my obvious acceptance and strode quickly to face all four of us.

"I am sorry for what has been released here. I never thought James would go this far... of course," Laurent turned to look at Bella, "with the help of Victoria and her constant suggestions."

Bella smirked, knowingly at him.

"Well, Laurent," I heard Jasper address him from beside me. "You don't happen to know of any vampires who might be able to help us, do you?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Laurent said apologetically.

"Of course not," Jasper commented bitterly.

"Let's go home," I suggested. "No need to stand around here any longer. We need a plan."

--

Bella's Pov:

I couldn't believe James and Victoria were really creating new born vampires to come kill me, the Cullen's and Laurent too. What had I done? I was ruining the lives of the people I cared about most. I was a monster for bringing such a burden to this family. For creating such a disaster. The thoughts running through my head made me uncomfortable, but not dizzy. Oh, how I wished for a headache, something to give me pain and let me grieve.

Annoyed with myself, I turned and glanced at each of the serious faces surrounding me. Laurent, sitting in the only single seat at the far corner of the room, alone but comfortable with the quiet. My only friend that had been good to me since before my new life. Esme, so beautiful and caring. She was the only one who seemed so desperate to do whatever she could to save her forever-young children. And Carlisle, so strong and determined to find help and a way out of this mess. Rosalie, gorgeous and Godly, sitting casually next to the strong and fierce Emmett who had his large muscular arms wrapped around her. They both seemed somewhat content and undisturbed by the immediate tension as they sat in each other's arms. I couldn't bear the idea of breaking that love. And Alice, the only one who wore a small smile as she played with Jasper's long hair. She slowly and carefully caressed his cheek and nose as she twisted golden locks away from his eyes. Jasper, solum and stiff as he held the petit Alice on his lap and gazed into her eyes, full of pure love. I couldn't bear to watch him, watching her.

And Edward. My Edward, sitting beside me with one hand draped around my waist and the other playing idly with my fingers on my left hand. I turned and gazed up into his face. He wasn't looking at me. Instead he was distracted as he played and caressed my hand. His face was calm, strangely too calm, but serious. The perfect line of his nose, the round soft pout of his lips, high cheek bones and a defined jaw, straight full eyebrows and round, deep, smoldering golden eyes. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

And then he looked at me. He felt my gaze on him and turned to stare at me, starring at him. He smiled crookedly at the longing in my eyes and leaned down slowly to kiss me fully on the lips.

I low echoing whistle from across the living room told me we had an audience. I smiled and broke the kiss in time to see Emmett wiggling his eyebrows. Now really wasn't the time to make jokes.

"Good news everyone," said Carlisle as he put down the phone. "The Denali coven are coming. All five of them."

So that was why Edward seemed so calm. He heard Carlisle's mind. He knew they were coming. Edward smiled at me.

"When will they be here?" Esme asked as she bounce happily in her seat.

"Tomorrow," Alice said. "I just saw them leave."

Esme ran to Carlisle and kissed him squarely on the lips. it was the first time I'd seen them show such affection in public. I giggled lightly, my mood immediately brightened by our new alliance.

"Now, for the Amazon coven," Carlisle said, slightly breathless as he began flipping through his opened address book.

I was happy to know that more were coming, but I was still unnerved at the thought of losing a member of the coven. I guess I was only able to hope for the best.

"Come," Edward whispered in my ear as he sat up.

I didn't ask him where we were going. Instead, I took his hand and allowed him to lead me out of the back door. Together we walked, hand in hand, into the cool rainless air. Reaching the large Willow tree, I realized Edward wanted some alone time. Somewhere familiar where we could be alone. I smiled as I prepared myself to jump.

Kicking off from the ground I grabbed the branch closest to me. And without a moments hesitation, I heard Edward's hand grip the nearest branch beside me. Quickly we made our way up high into the tree, and once at the top we sat side by side in the gloom of the night. Fortunately, my eyes worked well enough to see Edward completely, even in the dark.

"You look beautiful in this lighting," Edward said, his voice a mere hum in my ear.

Immediately, I had somewhat of an idea of what he saw, for Edward truly looked beautiful in the glorious moonlight.

"You should see yourself," I said.

"Seeing you, Bella, is the only beauty I'd ever want to see."

I smiled sheepishly, glad I was unable to blush.

"You seem to be in a lighter mood," I whispered.

"Yes. Because there is hope."

"You doubted that hope, before?"

"I did. Knowing what is coming for us, I couldn't imagine a chance at winning this fight without a... few... victims."

"And how do you feel now?"

"Confident. I know it frighteneds you to think about what the outcome may be, but promise me one thing, Bella," he said. His voice was deep and serious now. It alone told me the story of his age and power. I couldn't deny him.

"Okay," I muttered.

"Promise me, no matter what happens, you'll keep yourself safe," he said in a deep and fierce voice. "If you have to run, you run."

"Why are you saying this?" I asked, horror stricken.

"Just promise me," he urged.

"No."

"Please, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because... Because I love you too much. I just want to be sure... I want to be positive that nothing will happen to you."

"Edward, I--"

"Please," he pleaded. "Please, Bella." He wasn't asking me to promise anymore.

"Alright," I said defeated. "I promise."

We stayed in that tree all night and even after early dawn. Just talking, whispering words of love and longing, caressing each others cheeks and lips. I couldn't stop thinking about the determined voice Edward used when he asked me for my promise. It frightened me to no end and it left me with questions I didn't want real answer's for. Was I going to die? Was he, my one and only, going to die? And what about the others? Were their lives in grave danger?

And at approximately noon, a strange twinkling voice interrupted my thoughts.

"And where is Edward?" I heard her say. "Surely he hasn't run off at a time like this?"'

Immediately, by the way she said his name, with such clarity as if she'd said it a thousand times, I knew it was Tanya.

From the sound of her voice, and possibly her thoughts, Edward adjusted from beside me. And together we jumped from the tree and landed with a soft thud. Hand in hand once again, we made our way to the house.

And there she was. Tanya. Standing tall and beautiful in the doorway at the back of the house. Her hair was strawberry blonde and her eyes were bright topaz, healthily fed. She had long limbs and moved elegantly, but still sexy as she made her way towards Edward and I. She had a face to die for and somehow, she strangely reminded me of Rosalie. Almost too beautiful, even for a vampire. Immediately, I felt my self-esteem drop. I didn't quite size up.

"Edward!" she cheered, throwing her arms out for a hug.

"Tanya," he greeted politely.

Edward kept my hand firmly in his as he hugger her. I didn't miss the fact that Tanya ignored me completely.

"And who may this be?" she asked, surprising me.

"This is my Bella," Edward introduced me. "Bella, this is Tanya, a dear friend of the families. I've known Tanya most of my life."

I smiled politely at Tanya.

"I'ts a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," she said in a wispy voice.

Again Tanya turned her attention to only Edward as she studied him for another moment, too long. And then with a last smile, she turned and glided through the back door.

I didn't meet Edward's gaze. Instead, I turned and followed Tanya into the house, prepared for a long, uncomfortable evening.

* * *

**A/N -- Don't forget. I LOVE LOVE reviews... just like any other fanfic writer. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: IT'S BEGUN

A/N-- Beware. Their is a **sex scene** at the very end. All you youngsters, I hope you're hip enough to read it. ;)

and ignore grammatical errors. :D

* * *

CHAPTER 11: IT'S BEGUN

Edward's Pov

I grasped Bella's hand firmly in mine and followed Tanya as she made her way back towards my home. Bella's hand was trembling ever so slightly in my own. It was so subtle, I could have missed it if I hadn't been paying close attention to her every move. Bella occupied the majority of my mind these past few days.

I began to wonder why Bella's hand continued to shake. Was it nervousness because of Tanya? It couldn't be about the fight for I had just calmed her on the matter. It had to be Tanya and what now awaited us inside. But Bella didn't know what I knew at that very moment. Only one other was waiting along my family for Tanya, Bella and I to enter through the back door. Tanya's sister Kate was the only one who accompany Tanya in our battle against James. The other's didn't show because... because they weren't willing to die for us. They didn't believe there was hope. But if they didn't believe their was hope, then why did Tanya and Kate come to our aid? I knew the answer before I thought the question. Loyalty. Tanya was utterly loyal to Carlisle and wouldn't want him to fight alone. I believed Kate had tagged along because she was unwilling to let her sister fight alone.

I could understand Irina, Carmen and Eleazar's reasons. If I had the choice to keep away the one I loved, to keep Bella way from battle, I would. If it was up to me, I wouldn't let Bella fight. And though I had said it once-- that I believed there would always be hope-- I wasn't sure if I believed my own words anymore. And no matter how much I hoped and willed myself not to let anyone in my family die, I couldn't flush images of a broken Rosalie and a dead Bella from my mind.

And it was then that I made a vow only to myself. I would ask Bella to leave the battle when I knew the time was right, when I knew she had to go. I would try, best as I could, to make Bella see reason and flee far from the fight. But if she chose to stay, I would risk my life to keep her alive. I vowed to myself that I would do everything and anything in my power to keep her from death. I would die for Bella.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me softly.

I turned to see her wide delicate eyes on my face. I fixed my expression best I could without being too obvious. Bella didn't have to suffer my personal battle's with me.

"Nothing," I whispered for only her ears.

Bella raised a tiny finger to my face and slowly smoothed away the lines on my forehead. "Something," she whispered.

"Later," I said. Now was not the time to talk.

Bella nodded once before turning her attention back to the room before us.

I stared at her profile, the small nose, high cheekbones, pouty lips, large eyes. Death was near. I was beginning to feel it. But still, I couldn't regret the choices I had made. Stealing Bella from her previous coven. I loved her with all of my damned heart and lost soul. I loved her more than anything I was ever able to love. I couldn't remove my eyes from her perfect endearing face. I didn't want to remove them. I was content in that moment, starring at her, watching her. I was grateful for being the one she chose.

"Edward," I heard Kate say.

With a slight struggle, I tore my eyes away from my beloved's face and turned my gaze upon Kate. Immediately when I saw her, I was removed from my trance and brought back to reality. I had to be strong.

"Kate," I said as I moved towards her. "It's wonderful to see you again."

I shook her hand and allowed her to kiss me once on each cheek.

"This is my Bella," I said, introducing Bella. "Bella, this is Tanya's sister, Kate."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Bella," Kate said.

"It's a pleasure," Bella said.

"I am sorry to say, the rest of my coven won't be joining us," Kate said as Tanya rubbed her hand softly over her shoulder. "They were unhappy with our choice, but you know, Carlisle, that Tanya and I would never leave you to fight a battle on your own."

"I am very grateful," Carlisle said as he placed one hand on Tanya's shoulder and the other on Kate's. "We are very fortunate to have friends like you, and one with your ability, Kate."

Bella shot me a glance.

"Kate can generate an electric current through her skin," I whispered quietly to Bella. "It is powerful enough to incapacitate a vampire." Kate heard me, but didn't comment. Though, I did see the corner of her mouth twitch a bit as she fought a smile.

--

Bella's Pov

I sat alone in the white sofa at the corner of the large living room. Edward was seated near the glass opposite Tanya, on the single love seat, as Tanya gossiped to him about her recent experiences in Denali and the things she's seen. I was jealous of her, and I hated to admit it. Tanya moved her arms around animatedly as she told him her stories. Her arms were delicate, pale and moved with a tremendous amount of grace. I watched as she ran her long fingers through her long wavy strawberry blonde hair and flipped strands from side to side, her eyes never leaving Edward's. He watched her with polite interest as she kept into detail with her stories, drawing out the time she could spend with him. It annoyed me to watch her looking at him the way she did. Her eyes roamed over his face and swiftly over his body as he responded to her stories. I sat like an insecure mortal girlfriend in the corner, looking completely plain, trying to hide my face with my long bland dark hair.

"Hey Bella," Alice said in a low voice.

"Hi Alice," I said, dropping my eyes from the annoying sight before me.

"What are you doing over here all alone?"

I shrugged.

Looking up at Alice, I watched as her eyes lingered on Tanya and Edward seated at a distance in front of me. Suddenly, Edward turned to meet Alice's gaze. He stared at her for a moment, his face clear of all thought and emotion and then his eyes flickered to mine for the slightest instant before he turned his gaze back to Tanya. I dropped my eyes mili-seconds after Edward looked away from me.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Alice in a low growl.

"I didn't say anything," she reassured me in a low voice. "He must have seen the image of himself seated with Tanya in my head."

I rolled my eyes. Sure.

"Come," she said. "Walk with me."

I got up from my seat and walked with Alice through the back door. I didn't shoot Edward another glance.

"You shouldn't be jealous of Tanya, Bella," Alice said.

I looked at her in shock. How did she know?

"I saw you watching them," she said. "It's difficult to understand Tanya, but you must know she means well. She would never try to steal Edward away from you, but I can't deny that Tanya is, well, attracted to Edward. She always has been. Sense we first met the Denali coven, Tanya had taken a liking to Edward. And honestly, who could blame her? Edward is young, extremely handsome, unfortunately way too serious and incredibly mysterious."

"Not that serious," I muttered.

Alice laughed. "Well, not anymore."

I turned so see Alice looking at me.

"You are the only woman Edward has ever loved, Bella," she said. "He has never wanted another before you. I can't blame Tanya for acting the way she does around him. I know that it upsets her that he resisted her charms and chose another. She is like Rosalie. The more he declined the more she wanted him."

"But--" I began to say.

"Don't worry," Alice reassured me. "Rose doesn't like him that way. She was just upset that he didn't want her. Did Edward tell you that Carlisle created Rosalie with hopes that she would possible become his mate?"

I shook my head.

"Well... its a long story, but yeah. Carlisle already had Esme and when he found Rosalie, he hoped she could be for Edward what Esme was to Carlisle. Supposedly, Edward had an immediate distaste for Rose and it pissed her off. Rosalie is very beautiful, and it upset her that Edward was the only man who didn't immediately like her."

I nodded as I listened intently to Alice's story.

"Anyway, Tanya is like Rosalie. The more Edward denies her, the more curious she gets. But don't worry. Edward has eyes only for you."

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered. "You're a true sister to me."

Alice turned her pixie face to mine and placed a tiny hand on my cheek. "Let's go back home," she said. "I have a feeling Edward is standing beside the back door waiting for you."

Sure enough, as we approached the back door, I saw a smug looking Edward leaning casually against the door frame.

"Let's go upstairs," Edward said. "Carlisle is going to take the other's through the forest for a hunt."

"Have anymore arrived?" I asked.

"No," Alice said before Edward could. "I'll see you later, Bella."

Alice made her way to Jasper, took his hand and set off through the front door behind the Cullens, Tanya and Kate and Laurent, leaving Edward and I alone.

Edward didn't say anything as he grabbed my hand and made his way towards his upstairs bedroom. As I entered his room I turned to see an uncomfortable looking Edward leaning against his white closed door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His eyes gazed deep into mine. I suddenly knew what he wanted and why he was looking at me the way he did. Neither of us spoke as we moved towards each other, closing the space between us. Edward placed his hands on either side of my jaw, cupping my face and tilting it upwards to his as he leaned down and kissed me softly. This kiss was sensual and delicate and it took my breath away. I couldn't control the urge of wanting that struck through my body, along with electric current that usually surged through me whenever Edward touched me.

I moved slowly to the ground, bringing Edward with me, never breaking the kiss. The golden rug was soft beneath me as I twisted so that my legs hung loosely around Edward's hips.

"Mmmm" I moaned as his tongue tasted me. Now was the time to physically express how much I loved him. Especially since there might not be another chance.

The thought almost made me sob allowed, and so I therefore gripped Edward closer to me, trying to block out any other emotion.

"Bella?" Edward asked. He had obviously felt my sudden spasm of anxiety.

"I don't want to loose you," I choked in in a dry sob as I clutched his face close to me. "I can't live without you, Edward." Even his name shot a spasm of pain through my dead heart.

"I'm here, Bella," he whispered into my ear. "I'll always be here."

"But I--"

Edward cut me off as he placed his lips softly against mine saying "Shhh" under his breath. "Don't worry about anything right now, love. Don't think about anything but us here together."

Edward kissed me again, deeply as he began to move his body above me. His hands moved slowly over my body, pulling my hips closer to his and rubbing his hands up my shirt. I did the same. My hands roamed over his firm ass, up to his shoulders and then inside his shirt against the smooth planes of his back. His skin was so soft under my fingertips. I wanted nothing more than to rid him of his clothes and have him be mine forever.

It seemed that Edward was able to read my mind for a moment, because he sat back onto his heels and pulled his shirt roughly over his head, leaving his hair in a tasseled mess of beauty. My hands instantly moved to his chest, which felt even more wonderful under my hands as I touched him. So soft and perfect, with the perfect sized pecks for my hands and perfect row of muscles down his tight stomach.

"Oh god!" I moaned loudly as I pushed him onto his back.

Edward helped me remove my shirt and as soon as I was naked from the waist up, I pressed my body against his as I kissed him eagerly.

"I love the feel of you against me," Edward breathed.

Again I felt as though he read my mind.

"Oh, yes!" I said. "Me too."

I crawled down Edward's body and eagerly withdrew his belt and the buckle on his jeans. And then I pulled pants quickly down and off his legs, along with his black boxer- briefs, tennis shoes and black socks. The sight of him ready and large, surrounded by a lovely patch of dark bronze hair, had me growling in anticipation as I boldly licked his cock from base to tip. I felt, more than I saw, a shiver run through his body from my touch and instantly I was on my back with Edward between my legs. As he gripped the top of my jeans in his hands I quickly reached down to grip his wrists, stopping him.

"Wait," I almost screamed.

"What?" he asked, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily.

"Don't rip them," I said, my voice coming out in a gasp. "I need them for later."

"Oh," he said as he loosened his grip. "Sorry."

I laughed as I unbuckled my pants and allowed him to remove them, along with my panties, socks and shoes. Edward took a moment to gaze at ever part of my body before crawling slowly up me. I was happy he couldn't see me blush.

As Edward's face neared my center, he bowed his head nip my inner thigh and then suck on my pelvic bone. I growled much more loudly this time and bowed my head to kiss his soft lips.

"Lay back," I breathed as I rolled once more on top of him.

Edward did as he was told, griping my hips firmly in his hands. I could feel the tension he felt his his fingers. The eagerness and anticipation. I noticed it because I could feel it mirrored in my own body. This was my first time with a man, and yet it felt so utterly right.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No," he answered honestly. "This feels just right."

"This is my first time, Edward," I said, trying not to meet his eyes.

Edward placed his hand on my cheek, urging me to meet his gaze.

"This is my first time, as-well. But I'm not nervous. I love you and I've never felt so ready for anything in my entire life."

I smiled, thrilled and prepared as I raised myself above him lowered myself slowly as his cock entered me.

"Ohh..." we both moaned in union. I didn't know what I was doing, but immediately my body urged me to continue. I began to move slowly at first, up and down on top of him and alas I found my rhythm. My eyes began to roll in my head from the new sensation that began to rocket through me, starting from the part where we were joined, and then through my limbs. Faraway, I could hear Edward's moans but my mind was clouded with passion and desire as he did work on my breasts with his hands and mouth. I vaguely noticed that one of my hands was tangled in his bronze hair.

"I love you," I breathed, though I wasn't sure if he could hear me or not.

My body began to move faster above him as I felt electricity pump through me. And then I was on my back with Edward on top of me. He stopped moving for a second, long enough for my eyes to focus on his face. He kissed me deeply, whispered words of love and desire and happiness against my lips, and then began to thrust into me once more. Instantly, my body began to shake and wither. I tried my best to grip him closer to me, but no matter how close we were, he didn't seem to feel close enough.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned as stars began to flash behind my eyelids.

"Bella, look at me," I heard Edward say. His breath was sweet on my face, I could taste in on the back of my tongue. "Look at me," he said again.

I opened my eyes, but couldn't see straight for I was so close to my orgasm. And then my eyes focused on his beautiful face, twisted with desire.

"Edward I'm--" but I was cut off by another one of my strangled moans.

And then just as a burst of pleasure shot through me, Edward leaned down and drowned my screams with an urgent kiss. I felt his body go rigid above me and knew that he had reached his orgasm too.

Edward rolled off of me, but held me close to his body as we shook with the aftermath of our orgasm. I felt so content laying in his arms with my face tucked in the nape of his neck.

--

"That was..." I began, but I was at loss for words.

"Beautiful." Edward finished for me as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

I smiled. "Perfect."

"Perfect," Edward agreed.

After a moment of laying together silently, I got up from my seat beside Edward on the floor, and began reaching around for my scattered clothes.

"I prefer to look at you naked, my Bella," Edward teased.

"I'm sure you do, but your family will be home any minute and we don't have a bed to hide in." I tugged my clothes on quickly, as did the grumbling Edward beside me.

"I really do need to get a bed," he said. "Even though the floor was just as good."

I laughed.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open bellow us.

"That must be them," I said.

I turned to look at Edward. Edward's back was to me, but I could see his reflection in the glass wall in front of him. His eyes were wide and alarmed, and he stood as still as a statue.

Instantly, I was aware that something was wrong. I was about to ask him, but he turned quickly to face me with panic in his eyes.

"They're here," he said. And then he growled, leaping in front of me, protectively, to snarl at his closed door.

I was so frightened, I didn't know what to do. And then I smelled it. Potent, but familiar. A vampire's smell. But not just any vampire. James' smell.

My upper lip curled over my teeth as I heard his feet stop just behind the door. But there wasn't only one pair of feet. There were many. I could hear them, a group of feet behind the door. Edward and I were outnumbered. But why hadn't Edward heard them before? Why didn't he hear their minds? How did he not know?

"Run," Edward said to me.

I didn't move. I would never run from beside him.

Edward growled again, menacingly and much more loudly. His hands stuck out in angry claws and his knees were bent in a ready pounce. I matched his stance, prepared for a fight.

And then I heard, somewhere far into the woods behind us, the sounds of many feet running. And then I could hear voices, the Cullen's, urging each other on, Alice apologizing desperately.

Without a moment to react, Edward turned and lunged at me, just as his bedroom door burst open. Edward gripped me in his arms and then ran right towards the large glass wall. An earsplitting crash and crunch coming from my head stunned me as he plunged us through the thick glass wall, making our escape. Within seconds we crashed to the soft earthy ground with a shower of glass falling all around us.

"Up!" He yelled, dragging me up by my hand.

I was still shocked as my eyes gazed up at Edward's room that used to accompany a glass wall. And there standing next to Edward's leather couch was James.

* * *

A/N-- I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review!!! hehe


	12. Chapter 12: A FIGHT I COULDN'T WIN

A/N- I'm sorry I'm taking so long. I suck at time management. I can understand if you kinda hate me, but remember I'm only human. (unfortunately. haha)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ignore the grammatical errors, I don't have an editor, but do tell me what you think.

--

CHAPTER 12: A FIGHT I COULDN'T WIN

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she skidded to a halt beside me.

My eyes were still on James. I didn't dare to look away. And still, I was aware of my hand grasped tightly in Edward's fist.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't see them. Edward!" Alice continued to apologize.

"It's alright, Alice," Edward reassured her in a smooth voice.

I was hardly aware of the brief conversation between the two of them. I didn't even notice the Cullen's making a circle around me. I was still stunned from our immediate departure. What was once a moment of romance was now my own personal hell. If anything was to happen to Edward, I'd never be able to live with myself.

My eyes were still locked on the man who stood at the now wall-less room, gazing down at me from the third floor of the large house. I was now seeing red. Ready for a fight. Ready to protect those I loved.

"I hope you're ready for a fight," James snarled softly. His eyes were black as he stood thirsty and shirtless with a very furious Victoria by his side.

'Oh, I am ready,' I growled in my head.

Victoria's lips suddenly moved, very quickly and silently. 'Traitors,' she said.

I sighed. Not only had I left the coven James created, but Laurent had left as well.

Twigs and needles of grass began to creak and snap under the shifting weight of the eight vampires that stood on the ground by my side. My eyes shifted quickly as I studied the two vampires in Edward's room, and the others that were now walking slowly out of the back door. A fight to the death, it would be. I could see it in the bright crimson eyes that stared wildly into my eyes and the others around me.

"Remember your promise, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

I did remember my promise; to leave and save myself as soon as I had the chance. But that didn't mean I was going to do it. No matter how horrible this fight would become, even if it were between life and death, I would never leave my beloved.

"Yes," I sighed. He didn't have to know what I was thinking just yet, but I was sure he would find out soon. Survival didn't seem likely. A dozen newborns stood before us and two talented fighters against the Cullen's, Laurent and I. I'd sent my new family to their death.

James was the first to move; leaping furiously to the ground about 20 yards away from me. And as I moved to attack James, a flash of white bodies crowded around him protectively. Some ran towards my family and other stayed positioned around him. The newborns were already prepared to save their leader.

My feet skidded to a stop as my eyes flashed to each of the angry faces.

Suddenly, five unknown vampires leaped from Edward's bedroom, falling right on top of me. I screamed, mostly out of surprise than terror as I whipped around and threw the bodies off of me. I stood centered as I waited for them to attack. Each of the five faces were young, and beautiful. All of them snarling loudly; hissing through their teeth and growling excitedly.

A small female suddenly lunged at me, and tried to grip hand fulls of my hair. I tore away from her, spinning around her body as I griped her left arm in my hand. Using most of my strength, I pulled at her arm, and with a crunch it ripped from her body. I threw the shivering limb somewhere behind me as I pounced at her back. With a loud roar, I ripped her head from her body and let the now disfigured girl fall to the ground.

I had never killed a vampire before, and was instantly sick with my murderous behavior. I didn't have long to think about my actions because I was suddenly laying flat on my stomach. I gasped and twisted out of the hands that clung to me. Strong hands held me tight and I growled in horror as I tried to free myself. I withered aggressively and managed to flip myself so that I now pinned my attacker to the ground. The boy glared at me as he crushed me harder in his arms. He was too strong. I gasped as I felt my muscles contract and then quickly reached for his head. He caught my movements before I made them. His hands gripped my wrists as I reached for his head. His hands held me tight and so I aimed a knee to his groin. Again, he caught me before I made the kick and withered out of the way. Shocked, I peered up into his red eyes.

"I can hear you," he barked at me.

"Hear me?" I growled, utterly surprised.

"The vibration's in your body." He snapped his teeth at my neck, and I pulled away aggressively. "Don't try anything tricky, little bunny. I can see when its coming."

"See this then," I screamed as I smacked my head against his.

He snarled loudly, but alas my hands were free. I slammed my fist against his cheek and then jumped angrily onto his back. His legs buckled as he tried to throw me off, but he was unsuccessful as I gripped one of his arms between my knees. But again, something hard smacked into me, knocking us both to the ground. I tried to turn, to face my new attacker, but another pair of arms gripped at my waist. The boy that lay beneath me twisted under my weight and thew his hands to my neck. I screamed as I thrust my body to my left, trying to dodge his hands. And then as I twisted roughly to my right, the vampire's grip on my waist came free. But as I turned to face the one who had its arms around me, I saw Emmett standing beside me, holding half of my attackers torso.

"Move!" Emmett yelled as he chucked the white flesh to the ground.

His large hand smacked into my chest, pushing me away from him. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Victoria and the boy who had attacked me lunge towards Emmett. And then Rosalie jumped out of the trees and into place beside her mate. She stood by him, her eyes focusing on the boy, Emmett's eyes focusing on Victoria.

"No!" I tried to yell, but another blow to my stomach knocked the air from my lungs.

As I lay on the ground, I saw James standing over me.

James snarled in my face as he threw another kick at me. I dodged it with much effort, yanking my legs over my head and rolling out of the way. I was on my feet in the next instant and stood hunched, waiting for him to attack.

"You brought this on yourself," he practically whispered. "You're not strong enough to kill me."

I tried to ignore him as I searched for a weakness in his armor.

"Come on," he provoked me.

And then he made his strike. His hand connected with my face, in a hard punch. My face stung and tingled from the blow, but I wheeled around in defence. James then gripped my small torso in his hands and then threw me roughly into the woods. I gasped as I flew unbelievably fast into the abyss of the forest. Finally, my body made contact with a tree, and as I gripped its large body into my hands, a loud crunch came from the tree between my arms. Luckily it was tough enough to stay standing under my weight.

After sliding quickly to the ground, a hand fastened roughly into my hair. I growled and threw my hand back in time to grab his wrist.

"Let me go," I growled as James stood behind me, pinning my face against the tree. My words were out of reflex. I knew he would never let me go.

James laughed smugly in my ear and then threw me against another nearby tree. I whimpered as my body hit the ground. This was a fight I knew I couldn't win.

I heard something snap from under his weight and I quickly shifted to my feet. James threw his arms out as he lunged at me, and though I caught his movements just as he made them, my body wasn't as fast as his. I threw my arms out aswell, trying to block him, but his hands enclosed around my neck. I screamed as he began to pull, trying to rip my neck from my body. I gripped his wrists tightly and threw my foot into his stomach.

"Get off!" I screamed in terror. My voice sounded strangled and pathetic. "Get off!" I screamed again as I felt a rip at the nape of my neck.

I began kicking with both of my legs as James began to dance around, swinging me by my head.

There was no more air in my lungs, but I reminded myself that I didn't need air to survive. I just couldn't let him take my head. I struggled more fiercely now, trying to pull his hands away and kick is feet from under him. James was stronger than I had ever imagined. His legs didn't budge and the grip on my neck never loosened. I was becoming much more frightened by the second, every second his hands stayed glued to my now split neck.

James brought his face closer to me, his mouth only inches away from my lips. Time seemed to stop as I saw the sudden overflowing emotion in his face.

"Goodnight, my love," he breathed as his face crumbled into sheer pain. He kissed me once, softly on quivering lips. "This is a death you will never wake from."

And as hopelessness began to sink its way deep into my heart, my eyes shifted to a moving figure in my peripheral view. Edward was running towards us. His face twisted in rage as he pushed himself to move faster. To save me. If I had had any air in my lungs, I would have cried out desperately to him. Scared as I was, I was happy to see him running to me. Somehow, Edward knew where I was and he had come to find me.

Suddenly, I heard the ripping of my own skin and screamed a dry scream as I felt the pain spread through my neck and back. My head became loose and a sudden fire started in my throat.

And then I was on the floor. My vision wasn't as blurred as I thought it would be and I focused clearly only on Edward and what he was doing. James stood before Edward, already disfigured with chunks of his body missing. Edward's screams were unleashed in loud growls that frightened me, even though I lay saved on the soft earth. Edward screamed and thrashed as he tore at James' body, removing chunk after chunk of ivory flesh. And then Edward crouched down beside me.

"Bella," he moaned. "Bella, can you hear me?"

I tried to nod, but realized I couldn't. I began to panic and reached for my neck.

Edward stopped me. "I have to fix it, love."

I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What's wrong with me?" My voice sounded strained and choked, even though I wasn't straining to speak.

"You're head is partly separated from your body," he whispered. "Stay very still."

I began to thrash my arms in desperation as his words sank in.

"It's okay, Bella!" Edward tried to reassure me.

I was so panicked, I could barely hear him.

"It will all be over in minute."

I stopped moving as Edward's face disappeared from my line of sight and then I felt his cool lips at my neck. Something moist touched me, rubbing from the front to the back of my neck.

"Alright," he said after a moment. "You can move now."

I turned my head to the side, and was relieved that my head was secured to my body once more.

"Thank you," I whispered. As I rubbed the nape of my neck, I suddenly paused. The texture of my skin was different here. It was cooler and it stuck out in an obvious line around my neck. "What--?"

But Edward cut me off. "It's the venom," he said. "Venom leaves a mark even on our skin."

I nodded once and sat up.

--

A/N- I love reviews more than you'd ever know. :)


End file.
